Una nueva aventura
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos vencen a Akatsuki y regresan a Konoha junto a Sasuke, el verdadero líder de Akatsuki aparece y rompe el sello del rubio, Naruto debe huir de la aldea para salvar su vida.
1. Capitulo 1: Sello roto

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

**Capitulo 1: Sello roto.**

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Naruto y sus compañeros derrotaron al fin a la temible organización Akatsuki, Sasuke después de una temible y dura batalla logro por fin acabar con Itachi y así cumplir el objetivo que se había impuesto y por el cual lo había abandonado todo.

Todos los miembros de la organización habían muerto a excepción de su verdadero líder como lo dejo claro Pein antes de morir, luego de la gran batalla los compañeros del equipo de Sasuke se fueron cada uno por un camino distinto para rehacer sus vidas, el Uchiha ya habiendo cumplido con su objetivo decidió regresar a Konoha con sus antiguos amigos.

Una vez en la aldea y después de algunas reuniones del consejo decidieron que el dueño del Sharingan volviera a unirse a su viejo equipo a lo que sus compañeros aceptaron de buena gana, los siete bijus que Akatsuki habían capturado escaparon y vagaban libres por el mundo, solo faltaba el octavo biju del cual se desconocía su paradero.

Todo en la aldea a partir de ese momento fue tranquilidad y todo volvía a ser como antes con algunas diferencias, después de haber eliminado a su hermano el ultimo del clan Uchiha quedo en un estado de depresión profunda ya que ahora no tenia nada por lo cual vivir y eso les preocupaba a sus amigos en especial a su compañera de equipo Sakura que trataba de pasar todo el tiempo que podía con el.

Naruto al haber cumplido con su promesa creyó tener una posibilidad de entablar una relación con Sakura pero al verla con Sasuke decidió no hacer nada, el tiempo fue pasando con relativa calma en la aldea ya que ahora tenían que averiguar quien fue el verdadero líder de Akatsuki.

Un día Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Sai estaban en un entrenamiento especial que les estaban dando Yamato y Kakashi, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una gran explosión cerca de la torre Hokage llamo la atención de todos, rápidamente todos los ninjas de la aldea fueron al lugar.

- ¿Que esta pasando? – dijo Naruto al llegar al lugar.

Una vez allí vieron a un escuadrón de Ambus muy mal heridos y a otros rodeando a Tsunade y a Shizune protegiéndolas de un misterioso sujeto tapado con una túnica negra que no dejaba ver nada aparte de sus botas.

Rápidamente Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Kakashi, Gai y Yamato y varios Ambus se colocaron enfrente del misterioso atacante para evitar que dañara a la Hokage.

El invasor hizo una serie de sellos y creo una gran explosión que los mando a todos por los aires, todos lo comenzaron a atacar pero este sujeto tenia una velocidad u una fuerza tan increíbles que los venció a todos con gran velocidad, Naruto intento atacarlo con el Rasengan pero este lo detuvo con una mano y le propino una patada tan fuerte a Naruto que lo lanzo contra una casa impactando contra una pared y dejando una gran marca.

El rubio comenzó a despertarse y su atacante estaba frete a el y este se lo quedo mirando unos segundos, el encapuchado cerro el puño concentrando una gran cantidad de chacra y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque salto justa a tiempo para esquivar el Chidori se Sasuke, y una mas en el aire de Kakashi que apenas pudo esquivar y que le rompió la túnica dejando ver el uniforme de Akatsuki.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Kakashi mientras preparaba otro Chidori.

- Soy Khyron y soy el líder de Akatsuki, vine por el chico del Kyubi así que entréguenlo y no los matare a todos. – dijo Khyron muy serio y con un tono de voz bastante despectivo.

El tenia el cabello morado y uno de los mechones de su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro en donde se veía uno de sus ojos el cual era de color morado, era mas o menos de la edad de Kakashi y Gai pero se notaba su gran fuerza por su físico.

- No te vamos a entregar a nadie, vete de aquí. – dijo Yamato mientras preparaba uno de sus ataques de madera.

- Si así lo desean. – dijo Khyron haciendo unos sellos y creo una gran cantidad de clones.

Los clones atacaron a todos los ninjas mientras el original ataco a Naruto, este intento defenderse pero su ponente era muy fuerte y lo venció, el rubio estaba desmayado en el suelo mientras el criminal se colocaba sobre el y preparaba unos sellos, Hinata se acercaba lo mas rápido que podía hacia ellos pero solo pudo ver como el sujeto chocaba su mano contra el estomago de su amado, este despertó dando un gran grito mientras unos rayos salían de el.

- ¡Naruto-Kun! – dijo Hinata al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro del chico.

Los aldeanos a pesar del peligro fueron hasta el lugar y vieron al chico demonio gritando del dolor mientras el otro sujeto aun estaba sobre el, poco a poco el sello del Kyubi se desvaneció y el chacra del zorro comenzó a fluir por el cuerpo del joven.

El criminal se alejo de Naruto y saco una botella con unas inscripciones en sus lados, un pequeño animal de tienta lo destruyo y el pelo morado observo con furia a Sai.

- Maldito mocoso. – dijo Khyron dispuesto a acabar con el ninja pero en ese momento una cantidad abrumadora e incalculable de chacra comenzó a salir del cuerpo del rubio.

Todos se quedaron expectantes observando lo que pasaba, el chacra salía en cantidades monumentales y se empezaba a unir en el cielo, a una velocidad sorprendente fue tomando forma hasta tomar la figura del zorro con ocho colas afuera y una ultima que aun estaba pegada al chico.

El zorro miraba al chica y después de un aterrador minuto para todos este entre nuevamente en el cuerpo del chico, el aun estaba desmayado y la pelea que antes se había formado se había detenido y todos los participantes de esta solo miraban al joven, Hinata no aguanto mas y se acerco a el, se arrodillo frente a el y lo intento despertar.

- ¡Naruto-Kun!, ¡por favor despierta!, ¡despierta por favor! – dijo Hinata mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos sobre el rostro del chico el cual no daba señales de vida.

Dentro de la mente del joven este se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y no podía ver nada a su alrededor, en ese momento una marea de llamas lo rodearon por todas partes hasta que una de las paredes de fuego tomo la forma de un rostro, mas exactamente el rostro del zorro.

- Hola chico. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Naruto muy confundido.

- El sello que me tenía prisionero dentro de tu cuerpo esta roto. – dijo Kyubi acercándose al joven.

- Eso quieres que eres libre, ¿que haces aquí entonces? – dijo Naruto muy confundido.

- Si yo salgo completamente de tu cuerpo tú morirás, no creo que quieras hacer eso. – dijo Kyubi en un tono algo burlón.

- A ti que más te da, creí que querías ser libre, lo que pase conmigo a ti desde cuanto te importa. – dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido.

- A pesar de todo te he tomado respeto y hasta cariño, eres de los pocos humanos a los que le he tomado respeto y no quiero que mueras, así que te propongo un trato del que ambos vamos a salir ganando. – dijo Kyubi un poco serio.

- ¿Un trato? – dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

- Ya que mi alma ahora el libre no puedo permanecer más tiempo sellado, en este momento tu alma y la mía están en tu cuerpo y eso es imposible, uno de los dos tiene que irse a menos que hagamos algo. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Que tu alma y la mía se unan, si hacemos eso no morirás y ambos viviremos dentro de un nuevo ser. – dijo Kyubi mientras tomaba la forma del zorro enfrente del joven.

- ¿Si nos unimos que nos va a pasara nosotros? – dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

- Se creara un nuevo ser, un nuevo tu con las personalidades y el carácter de ambos, no estoy seguro de cómo quedaremos pero eso es mejor que dejarte morir y que ese sujeto me capture. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.

- De acuerdo, hagámoslo. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

Hinata aun trataba de despertar a Naruto mientras los ninjas de Konoha volvieron a atacar al criminal que les estaba ganando con una facilidad abrumadora. El chacra del zorro comenzó a salir del cuerpo del chico a lo que todos se detuvieron para ver que pasaba pero esta vez la energía comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del joven.

Neji se acerco a su prima y la alejo del joven rubio que estaba siendo rodeado por el chacra rojo y el cual recorría todo su cuerpo por dentro y por fuera dándole un poder sin precedentes, el joven abrió los ojos los cuales eran rojos y las marcas en sus mejillas aparecieron al igual que se le alargaron los colmillos y las uñas.

Todos los aldeanos en especial lo que sabían la verdad sobre Naruto estaban muy asustados, la mirada del chico irradiaba odio puro, vio a su atacante y lanzo un Rasengan a una velocidad abrumadora, este salio volando por los aires y se estrello contra la pared de la torre atravesándola y creando un gran agujero.

El rubio respiraba con dificultad y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Sakura muy asustada por su amigo.

- El sello que mantenía al zorro dentro de su cuerpo se ha roto, todo el poder del Kyubi se libero de golpe y el cuerpo de Naruto no puede soportarlo. – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – dijo Sakura muy nerviosa.

- Nada. – dijo Kakashi muy molesto.

El ultimo miembro de Akatsuki salio muy mal herido y justo en ese momento el chico del zorro le mando otro Rasengan que le impacto y lo mato, después de eso el rubio no aguanto mas y se desmayo a lo que Hinata soltándose del agarre de su primo y Sakura se le acercaron, el rostro de Naruto aun no volvía a la normalidad.

Luego de algunas horas el rubio y varios ninjas que resultaron heridos en la batalla estaban en el hospital recuperándose de las heridas, afuera en el pasillo Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Kakashi, Gai y Yamato y Jiraiya que acababa de llegar estaban afuera de la habitación esperando que Tsunade y Shizune salieran para saber como seguía Naruto.

- No entiendo, ¿que fue todo eso que le paso a Naruto? – dijo Ino muy seria.

- Si lo se, fue muy extraño, de donde saco todo ese poder. – dijo Kiba muy intrigado.

La joven de ojos plateados no pensaba en nada, solo rogaba por que el joven estuviera bien y que no la haya pasado nada malo, los ninjas adultos y los compañeros de equipo del rubia que sabían la verdad no decían nada.

En ese momento la Hokage y su asistente salieron de la habitación.

- Esta fuera de peligro. – dijo Tsunade respirando aliviada.

Al día siguiente el consejo de Konoha estaba reunido para decidir que harían con Naruto ahora que el sello que retenía al Kyubi estaba roto, muchos de ellos gritaban y pedían que mataran al chico antes de que despertara.

- Dejemos que la gente el pueblo decida. – dijo Hiashi muy serio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Tsunade muy sorprendida.

- No creo que sea muy conveniente que mantengamos mas en secreto la verdadera identidad de Naruto, es mejor que los aldeanos decidan que debemos hacer con el una vez que sepan toda la verdad. – dijo Hiashi muy seriamente.

- El tercero prohibió el hablar sobre ese tema. – dijo un anciano que estaba allí.

- Me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso, la gente esta hablando y se están formando ideas extrañas, lo mejor será decir la verdad para evitar problemas. – dijo Hiashi muy serio.

- Estoy de acuerdo, que ellos decidan sobre la suerte del jinchuriki. – dijo una anciana en la habitación.

- Si esa es la decisión del consejo. – dijo Tsunade muy molesta que ahora quisieran matar a Naruto después de todo lo que el había hecho.

Esa misma tarde se organizo una reunión en la plaza en donde todos los ninjas y aldeanos de Konoha deberían ir, una vez que todos estaban reunidos Tsunade comenzó a hablar.

- Como todos ustedes saben, hace muchos años el Kyubi ataco nuestra alea, el cuarto Hokage lo venció sacrificando así su vida para lograrlo, lo que se trato de mantener en secreto fue que como el poder de esta criatura era tan grande el cuarto Hokage lo sello dentro del cuerpo de un recién nacido, ese niño se llamo Naruto Uzumaki, como bien se dieron cuenta ayer el líder de Akatsuki destruyo el sello por lo que las almas de Naruto y del Kyubi están ahora en su cuerpo. – dijo Tsunade en voz alta y muy seria.

Todos los aldeanos en especial los amigos del rubio escuchaban atentamente el relato y no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

- ¡¿Qué están esperando por que no lo matan?! – grito un hombre desde el publico.

- ¿Quieres que se repita lo que paso cuando ese monstruo nos ataco? – dijo una mujer muy molesta.

- Mátenlo. – gritaron muy molestos otros aldeanos.

Hinata estaba completamente atónita, ahora podía entender por que nadie quería a su amado Naruto y por que siempre lo ignoraban, le dolía ver como hablaban de el de esa forma y salio corriendo mientras algunas lagrimas caían de su rostro, Hiashi vio como su hija se iba corriendo y llorando y recordó lo que paso el día anterior.

Tsunade solo podía escuchar incrédula como la gran masa de personas gritaban enfurecidas y pedían que mataran a un joven inocente, bajo la cabeza decepcionada del pueblo y bajo del podio.

Jiraiya que había permanecido escondido en la rama de un árbol y rápidamente bajo de el y salio corriendo.

Uno de los ancianos del consejo se acerco hasta un Ambu.

- Vayan a donde esta Naruto y mátenlo. – dijo el anciano a lo que el Ambu desapareció.

Los amigos de Naruto se reunieron en un lugar.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, van a matar a Naruto. – dijo Lee muy serio.

- Aunque digan que el es un monstruo el sigue siendo Naruto. – dijo Sakura muy seria.

Rápidamente fueron corriendo al hospital para proteger a su amigo, al llegar al hospital vieron a los guardias que estaban en la puerta desmayados en el piso y a los miembros del Ambu buscando por los alrededores.

Luego llego Tsunade junto a Shizune y a los miembros del consejo.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Tsunade temiéndose lo peor.

- Ah escapado, Naruto Uzumaki escapo. – dijo el Ambu acercándose a la mujer que no pudo ocultar su alegría al igual que los amigos del rubio.

- ¿Pero como? – dijo el anciano muy molesto.

- Tal parece que fue Jiraiya-Sama, el llego, ataco a los guardias y se llevo al chico. – dijo el Ambu muy serio en su tono de voz.

- Hasta que por fin haces algo bien. – pensó Tsunade muy contenta.

Mientras eso pasaba afuera de Konoha, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante iba Jiraiya con Naruto sobre su hombro alejándose lo más posible de la aldea y pensando en algún lugar en donde su joven estudiante pudiera estar a salvo.

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto y espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews para saber si la historia les gusta o no, hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer este fic.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentro con un viejo ami

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro con un viejo amigo.**

Han pasado casi cinco años desde que Jiraiya abandono Konoha junto a Naruto para evitar que lo mataran, cuando huyeron el sannin llevo al rubio hacia la aldea oculta de la arena esperando que Gaara los ayudara.

Al llegar a la aldea el Kazekage al enterarse que estaban allí los recibió y al enterarse de lo que había pasado acepto darle acilo al joven ninja, a Naruto le tomo casi dos semanas poder adaptarse a todo el poder que tenia y le dolió mucho cuando su sensei le contó lo que había pasado en su aldea.

Gaara mando un mensaje hacia Konoha diciéndoles que desde ese momento Naruto quedaba nombrado oficialmente como genin de la aldea oculta de la arena y junto con la carta llego también el protector del joven con el símbolo de la hoja.

Tsunade recibió gustosa la noticia ya que al menos el estaba a salvo en donde estaba, los amigos del rubio estaban felices de que estuviera bien aunque el hecho de que estaba tan lejos los entristecía en especial a una chica de ojos plateados, los interesados en la destrucción del Kyubi estaban tranquilos de que el ya no estuviera ahí pero les preocupaba el hecho de que al estar el en las filas de la aldea de la arena esta se volviera invencible.

El la aldea en donde Naruto vivía ahora, este y su maestro vivían en una casa bastante cómoda gracias a Gaara, el Kazekage le contó a su pueblo lo del rubio ya que no quería ocultarles nada, le contó toda la verdad sobre lo del Kyubi pero a estos no les importo, recordaban como el ayudo a rescatar a su líder y no pusieron problema a que este viviera con ellos.

Finalmente los años pasaron y han pasado casi cinco años desde que el rubio huyo de Konoha, desde que llego se convirtió en una pieza clave para la aldea ya que los ayudaba en todo y el cumplía satisfactoriamente todas las misiones y con todo su poder se convirtió rápidamente en el mejor ninja de la aldea a pesar de ser un genin.

El único contacto que el joven mantenía de su anterior aldea era gracias a Shikamaru ya que el visitaba muy seguido dicha aldea para visitar a Temari, en Konoha las cosas marchaban muy bien, Sakura, Lee, Ten Ten y Shino, eran jonins mientras los demás aun eran chunins, Sasuke rápidamente hizo el examen y subió a chunin y dos años después llego a jonin y luego de un año mas llego a estar entre la categoría de jonins de elite el grado mas alto de un ninja antes de ser Kage.

Las hazañas tanto de Naruto como las del último del clan Uchiha se esparcían por ambas aldeas y viceversa.

Un día Tsunade estaba en la torre Hokage y esperaba que llegaran los ninjas a los que había mandado a llamar.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba y su perro, Hinata, Kurenai, Lee, Neji, Gai, Ten Ten, Anko, y varios ninjas más.

- Los mande a llamar por que hay varias misiones que deben terminarse muy pronto, entre ellas tenemos al hijo perdido de un importante señor feudal del país del viento, un pergamino robado en las afueras del país del agua y por ultimo la aniquilación de un grupo de mercenarios ninja que están aterrorizando las aldeas cercanas, estas son las misiones que deberán realizar, ahora organizare los grupos. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Tsunade-sama. – dijo Shinuze entrando en la habitación muy agitada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tsunade un poco molesta por la interrupción.

- Estaba revisando las hojas de los participantes al examen chunin y encontré una que debe ver. – dijo Shizune un poco agitada.

- ¿De quien es? – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Naruto Uzumaki. – dijo Shizune un poco preocupada.

Por alguna razón ese nombre se escucho como la explosión de una bomba dentro de la habitación, la quinta tomo la hoja y lo reviso mientras todos los demás ninjas estaban estupefactos.

Hinata sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo mientras los demás presentes miraban a su líder leer atentamente la hoja y como luego de terminar de leerla miraba a Shizune.

- Acéptala. – dijo Tsunade tratando de verse seria pero por dentro estaba que gritaba de la felicidad.

- Pero no debe decirle primero a los miembros del consejo. – dijo Shizune muy confundida.

- No, el es ahora un ninja de esa aldea y no de Konoha así que ellos no tienen jurisdicción en estos asuntos. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Muy bien. – dijo Shizune mientras se retiraba.

- Naruto-kun va a regresar a la aldea. – dijo Hinata muy esperanzada.

- No, solo viene a realizar el examen y luego se marchara de nuevo. – dijo Tsunade un poco seria.

- Ya veo. – dijo Hinata un poco triste pero feliz de poder ver a su amado ya que no lo había podido visitar por que no tenia la oportunidad.

- Bueno, los equipos se organizaran de la siguiente forma. – dijo Tsunade retomando el tema de la reunión.

Los ninjas se dirigieron a realizar sus misiones y las terminaron con total éxito, llegaron a la aldea para llegar a tiempo para cuando comenzaran los exámenes y poder ver de nuevo al kitsune, a pesar de tratar de mantenerlo en secreto la noticia de la llegada del rubio a Konoha se esparció y llego hasta oídos del consejo pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudieron evitar que pasara, aunque solo fueron unos pocos los que trataron de impedirlo ya que varios como Hiashi se mantuvieron al margen.

Poco a poco todos los ninjas que iban a participar en el examen comenzaron a llegar desde sus respectivas aldeas, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, Konohamaru, Tsunade y Shizune estaban cerca de la entrada observando a los ninjas que llegaban.

Casi al final llegaron dos equipos de ninjas liderados por Temari con su ropa habitual y por un viejo de barba blanca y cabello de igual color, los dos equipos estaban formados por tres chicos y tres chicas, el primero era de un joven bajito de cabello azulado y de contextura gruesa, una chica de cabello verde con una espada en su cintura, y por ultimo una chica pelinegra con un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso que llevaba una especie de pergamino en su espalda que era de gran tamaño.

El otro equipo tenia a un hombre bastante alto cubierto por vendas y el traje de la aldea de la arena, llevaba una guadaña de gran tamaño sobre sus hombros y la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba vendada eran sus labios, una chica pelirroja que llevaba unas gafas de sol y un maletín que vestía con un traje rojo y que tenia el protector en su frente era la única integrante femenina del equipo.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – pensó Hinata al ver al ultimo miembro del equipo mientras sentía como su corazón latía fuera de control.

Un joven alto de cabello rubio y largo que estaba bastante desordenado era el ultimo miembro del equipo, llevaba el protector en la frente y tenia el símbolo de la arena, tenia además los ojos rojos y una expresión de frialdad en su rostro, toda su ropa era de color negra a excepción de sus botas que eran de color marrón, los guantes también eran de color café al igual que una chaqueta sin mangas las cuales parecían que habían sido arrancadas y que tenia el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la arena en la espalda, tenia dos espadas estilo samurai pero mas cortas en la espalda cruzadas en forma de equis además de un porta kunai en la pierna derecha y en el brazo izquierdo.

Detrás de los dos equipos venia un hombre de melena larga y blanca con una gran botella de sake en la mano.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver llegar al rubio, ese debía ser Naruto pero se veía muy diferente, mas alto, mas serio y hasta se podría decir que salvaje, pero algo les llamo la atención a las chicas, ¿Desde cuando el se veía tan apuesto?, los dos equipos siguieron de largo y Temari y el anciano se dirigieron hasta el edificio del examen mientras el sannin fue a hablar con su antigua compañera de equipo.

- Hola Tsunade, ha pasado tiempo. – dijo Jiraiya un poco contento.

- Hola, ¿Ese chico rubio era Naruto? – dijo Tsunade un poco confundida.

- Si, ha cambiado mucho ¿verdad? – dijo Jiraiya un poco serio.

- Eso es decir poco. – dijo Tsunade muy sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no nos saludo? – dijo Sakura un poco ofendida.

- No quiere meterlos en problemas. – dijo Jiraiya un poco serio.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Hinata un poco confundida.

- Cree que si los ven hablando con el les vayan a hacer daño, recuerden que a el lo querían matar. – dijo Jiraiya muy serio.

- Ya entiendo. - dijo Sasuke un poco serio.

El Uchiha miro como el rubio caminaba por las calles y como una gran cantidad de chicas se lo quedaban mirando con ganas de comérselo a besos, el kitsune y su grupo entraron en el edificio en donde iban a comenzar las pruebas, al llegar vieron a una gran numero de ninjas de otras aldeas, a lo lejos el propietario del Kyubi vio a una joven de cabello negro y ojos platinados, debía ser la hermana menor de Hinata que estaba participando en el examen.

El examinador del primer examen volvió a ser Ibiki Morino por lo que al final del examen solo quedaron 12 equipos, entre ellos estaban los dos equipos de la aldea de la arena, el de Hanabi Hyuga, otro mas de Konoha, tres de la aldea de la lluvia, dos de la tierra y tres del rayo.

Luego llegaron al bosque de la muerte y su supervisor volvió a ser Anko, el examen comenzó y todos los grupos entraron en el peligroso bosque.

Naruto y su grupo entraron en el bosque y se detuvieron cerca de un árbol.

- Kaori ¿Que puedes ver? – dijo el hombre vendado mirando a su compañera.

- El equipo de Misao, Takashi y Kana esta en esa dirección. – dijo Kaori quitándose las gafas y señalando una dirección.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – dijo Naruto un poco impaciente.

- Tenemos el pergamino del cielo por lo que tenemos que encontrar el de la tierra. – dijo el hombre vendado.

- Tranquilo Tetsuya, una vez que estemos con los otros nos dedicamos a cazar a los demás equipos hasta conseguir los otros pergaminos. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa un poco siniestra.

De esa manera fueron saltando de rama en rama y en medio del camino se encontraron con un equipo de la aldea del rayo a los que el kitsune mato antes de que se dieran cuenta, reviso sus cuerpos hasta que encontró otro pergamino del cielo.

- Bueno, tal vez este les sirva a los demás. – dijo Naruto guardando el pergamino.

Siguieron su camino hasta que se encontraron con sus compañeros que tenían el pergamino de la tierra y con el del cielo que el rubio consiguió ya solo necesitaban uno mas de la tierra y ambos equipos clasificarían.

Los días pasaron y los tres de los cinco días ya habían pasado, Hanabi y su grupo que estaba formando solo por chicas una de ella rubia y la otra de cabello marrón estaban escondidas en el tronco de un árbol, una de sus amigas se estaba recuperando de una batalla que habían tenido con un equipo de la niebla de quienes tuvieron que escapar para que no las mataran ya que eran muy fuertes.

Solo tenían un pergamino de la tierra, todas estaban muy cansadas y hambrientas por lo que en ese momento eran vulnerables a cualquier ataque, el grupo de ninjas de la lluvia con los que habían luchado antes aparecieron delante de ellas muy complacidos.

La Hyuga estaba muy asustada al igual que sus amigas, uno de ellos hizo un jutsu y un gran torrente de agua salio de un estanque cerca de allí impactándole a las chicas estrellándolas con el árbol y dejándolas fuera de combate.

- Vaya que son lindas. – dijo uno de los ninjas sonriendo macabramente.

- Tienes razón, antes de matarlas vamos a divertirnos un poco con ellas. – dijo otro ninja relamiéndose los labios.

Los tres ninjas de la lluvia se acercaron hasta las chicas rompiendo sus ropas, Hanabi que era la única conciente intentaba en vano forcejear y justo cuando el ninja que tenia encima le rompió la camisa dejando su torso desnudo este se detuvo al sentir una espada en su cuello.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo el ninja pero casi de inmediato fue degollado por el recién llegado.

Los otros dos vieron al rubio pero antes de que se movieran Naruto apareció delante de ellos matándolos con una facilidad abrumadora.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica de ojos plateados.

- S, si gracias. – dijo Hanabi cubriéndose el pecho con sus manos y con su rostro totalmente rojo.

El rubio se quito la chaqueta y se la lanzo a la joven, esta se cubrió y luego miro al rubio que tenia un chaleco con varios pergaminos y las espadas estaban amarradas en su cintura, el se acerco los cuerpo de los ninjas y saco un pergamino del cielo.

- Creo que necesitan este. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

Ella se sorprendió ya que no entendía como el sabia que ese era el que necesitaban pero luego vio uno de los pedazos de su camisa y allí estaba el pergamino de ellas, asintió y el le lanzo el pergamino.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – dijo Hanabi un poco intrigada.

- Tu hermana y yo éramos buenos amigos antes de que yo me fuera, además lo que esos cobardes iban a hacer merece ser castigado con la muerte. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Gracias. – dijo Hanabi un poco sonrojada.

- Si quieres tú y tus amigas se pueden quedaron con nosotros hasta que se recuperen. – dijo Naruto tratando de sonar amable.

Ella vio a sus compañeras y asintió, este Naruto creo dos clones que cargaron a las dos chicas inconcientes y junto a la Hyuga llegaron hasta una cueva en donde estaban los otros ninjas de la arena.

Una vez allí las chicas le dieron un poco de ropa a las tres chicas de Konoha y el rubio recupero su chaqueta, a la mañana siguiente y gracias a la ayuda de la pelinegra que era una ninja medico se recuperaron de sus heridas y comieron un poco recuperando así sus energías.

- Gracias por todo. – dijo Hanabi haciendo una reverencia.

- Nos vemos en la siguiente ronda. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- A ustedes les faltan pergaminos. – dijo la rubia del equipo de Konoha.

- No, los tenemos todos. – dijo Takashi mostrándole los cuatro pergaminos.

- Y por que no van a la torre entonces. – dijo la pelo café un poco confundida.

- Es más divertido estar por acá. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

Ellas no entendieron el mensaje y se fueron en dirección a la torre, mientras el grupo de la arena las miraba.

- ¿Cuantos equipos quedan? – dijo Tetsuya muy serio.

- Con ellas y nosotros unos cinco. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Por que las ayudaste. – dijo Takashi (El gordo enano) un poco intrigado.

- Ya te lo dije, la de ojos blancos es la hermana de una vieja amiga. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Se ve que aun eres leal con esta aldea. – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo un poco.

- Con esta aldea no, solo con mis amigos, si no fuera por ellos yo mismo destruiría esta aldea junto con todos sus habitantes. – dijo Naruto sonriendo de una forma tan siniestra que asusto un poco a sus compañeros.

**Hola a todos, les agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior ya que eso me dice que la historia les gusta, les quiero agradecer especialmente a hina-chan y si esto será un NaruHina, a Lilith que siempre lee mis historias, a Gabe Logan que luego mencione que paso con ellos, a FAN BLEEDMAN espero que le guste este capitulo y a Dragfire que ya vera muy pronto a Naruto en acción.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla y por favor dejen reviews para saber su opinión acerca de este fic.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Encuentro accidental

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

**Capitulo 3: Encuentro accidental.**

La semana termino y en la torre del bosque de la muerte estaban reunidos cinco equipos que lograron llegar hasta allí, los equipos que quedaban eran los dos de la arena, uno de Konoha en donde estaba Hanabi Hyuga que en este momento era idéntica a Hinata cuando llego a los exámenes chunin solo que con el cabello un poco mas largo.

Los otros dos equipos era uno de la aldea de la lluvia y uno del rayo, Tsunade seguida de Shizune, los encargados de los equipos, y algunos jonin llegaron a ver los equipos que calificaron, entre los espectadores estaban Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, Gai, Yamato, Kakashi, Temari y el anciano de barba blanca que la acompañaba, y otros ninjas mas.

- Ustedes 15 han logrado pasar hasta esta etapa de los exámenes chunin, ahora tendrán una serie de batallas para ver quines pasaran a la ultima parte del examen. – dijo Tsunade muy seria pero muy feliz al ver que Naruto paso.

Una a una comenzaron las batallas, Hanabi fue la única de su grupo que paso a la próxima ronda al igual que un ninja de la aldea del rayo y todos los miembros de los equipos de la arena a excepción del gordito que perdió y de Naruto que aun no luchaba.

La última de las batallas era de Naruto contra uno de los ninjas del rayo y uno de la lluvia, era una batalla de todos contra todos.

Los antiguos compañeros de Naruto esperaban expectantes que la batalla comenzara para ver lo fuerte que se había hecho, el ninja de la lluvia se lanzo contra el rubio que lo miraba fijamente y solo lo agarro del brazo deteniendo su ataque, le dio una fuerte patada al ninja que lo lanzo contra la pared dejando una gran marca y dejando inconciente a su oponente.

El kitsune miro al otro ninja que estaba haciendo una serie de sellos, termino los movimientos y lanzo una gran serie de rayos que se unieron formando un dragón que se dirigió contra Naruto que desapareció y apareció detrás del ninja del rayo ante la sorpresa de todos, el rubio lo golpeo en el cuello dejándolo inconciente y el dragón desapareció.

- El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki. – dijo el examinador señalando al kitsune.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la velocidad con la que gano y aun mas la velocidad a la que se movía en especial Sasuke. Los compañeros del rubio aplaudieron su actuación y el se unió con su equipo, luego Tsunade llamo a todos los que pasaron a la siguiente ronda y los felicito.

- Todos saquen un numero, dentro de un mes se realizara la ultima ronda del examen y en el se decidirá quienes van a pasar al nivel de chunin. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

Uno a uno sacaron los números en donde mostraban quienes seria sus oponentes, Naruto tendría que luchar contra Tetsuya, Kaori contra Hanabi, Misao contra el ninja del rayo, y Kana pasaría a la segunda ronda y se enfrentaría contra los otros tres que pasaran a esa ronda.

- Hasta la próxima ronda y que entrenen bien. – dijo Tsunade retirándose junto con Shizune.

Todos los equipos salieron del bosque de la muerte y se dirigieron hasta la aldea, ya caminaban por las calles ambos equipos de la aldea de la arena en donde algunos estaban muy callados.

- No puedo creer que esa chica me ganara. – dijo Takashi muy molesto.

- Te dije que no te dejaras tocar por sus golpes. – dijo Naruto riéndose un poco.

- Tu tuviste suerte, a mi me toca luchar contra este maniático. – dijo Tetsuya señalando al rubio.

- ¿Por qué me dices maniático? – dijo Naruto un poco ofendido.

- Pues no será por el hecho de que cada vez que vez Ramén te lanzas como un perro hambriento y te lo comes como si nunca en la vida hubieras comido. – dijo Tetsuya un poco serio.

- Es que sabe bien, no hay nada mejor en el mundo que el Ramén. – dijo Naruto riéndose.

- Si, pero tu no comes nada aparte de eso. – dijo Takashi riéndose un poco.

- Pues tú que hablas, tú te comes todo lo que se cruce por el camino, te comerías a los perros si no se escaparan de ti. – dijo Tetsuya mirando al gordito.

- Es que estoy en crecimiento. – dijo Takashi haciendo ojitos.

- Hablando de Ramén¿me pregunto si el Ichikaru sigue abierto? Allí hacen el mejor Ramén del mundo. – dijo Naruto con ojos soñadores.

- ¿No sabes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en comer Ramén? – dijo Tetsuya un poco molesto.

- No. – dijo Naruto riéndose mientras desaparecía.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con una gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas y se dirigieron al hotel para descansar mientras el rubio recorría las calles de Konoha camino hasta el puesto en donde comía desde que tenía memoria.

Los aldeanos lo miraban y comenzaban a hablar en susurros diciendo cosas como ahí esta el demonio y cosas así pero que el kitsune ignoro por completo y siguió con su sagrada misión de buscar comida.

No era que no le molestara, en realidad le daba unas ganas casi incalculables de matarlos con el mayor dolor posible para que en verdad hablaran con ganas pero el hecho de perder a sus amigos en la aldea le impedía hacer algo.

Camino a paso veloz hasta que llego a un restaurante.

- ¿Dónde esta el Ichikaru? – pensó Naruto un poco desilusionado.

- ¿Naruto? – dijo la voz de una chica detrás del rubio.

El kitsune se dio vuelta y miro a una joven de cabello castaño corto y muy linda.

- ¿Ayame? – dijo Naruto bastante impresionado.

- Mira cuanto has crecido. – dijo Ayame acercándose al rubio.

- Tu también¿que paso con el puesto de Ramén? – dijo Naruto un poco intrigado.

- Esta allí. – dijo Ayame señalando al restaurante.

- Vaya, le ha ido bien al negocio. – dijo Naruto muy contento.

- Ven pasa. – dijo Ayame mientras entraba al restaurante seguida del kitsune.

El chico entro y llego hasta la barra, algunos de los que estaban allí se lo quedaron mirando, la pelo castaño le trajo al rubio un gran plato de Ramén que este se comió con ansias, luego de media horas y para horror de los clientes y gusto de los dueños del local el kitsune había acabado con mas de 50 platos de Ramén.

- Dios, no había comido tan bien en mucho tiempo, definitivamente aquí hacen el mejor Ramén del mundo. – dijo Naruto mientras pagaba la comida.

- Ya te extrañaba por aquí Naruto, tú eras mi mejor cliente. – dijo el anciano dueño del local.

- Mientras dure mi estadía en Konoha voy a venir aquí todos los días. – dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un poco de agua y salía del local.

- ¡Naruto! – dijo la voz de una chica a lo lejos gritando.

El chico voltea y ve a una chica pelirozada que se le acercaba a gran velocidad y que mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- Sakura-chan. – dijo Naruto en un susurro al ver llegar a la hermosa kunoichi.

La joven llego hasta donde el y lo abrazo, el rubio se sonrojo y se dio cuenta de la clara diferencia en la estatura de ambos, el ahora era mas alto que ella al menos media cabeza, se separaron y el pudo contemplar mejor el rostro de la chica.

Tenia el cabello igual de corto que como lo tenia antes, su rostro era el de toda una mujer muy hermosa y su traje era prácticamente el mismo solo que ahora llevaba un pantalón y llevaba su protector en su cabello.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mírate. – dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada al ver al chico.

Eso era algo que ella no podía negar, el ahora se veía condenadamente atractivo, sus ojos rojos, su cabello, y las marcas en sus mejillas y sus colmillos que sobresalían en su boca cuando sonreía le daba un atractivo bastante inusual.

- Pues tú también has cambiado. – dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

- Hola inepto. – dijo la voz de un chico bastante serio a lo que el rubio lo miro.

- Hola Sasuke. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

La peliroza mira a ambos chicos que tenían una mirada fija y retadora al otro, un pequeño hilo de electricidad estaba en la mirada de ambos, a medida que los segundos pasaban el rayo se hacia mas fuerte hasta que exploto, los dos jóvenes shinobis quedaron con los rostros totalmente negros y los ojos abiertos como platos ante este suceso.

Se limpiaron los rostros y se miraron desafiantes.

El rubio se fijo bien en la apariencia de su antiguo compañero, su rostro era prácticamente el mismo solo que mas adulto, su cabello y peinado eran idénticos, lo único que cambiaba era la ropa que llevaba la cual era idéntica a la que usa Kakashi además de que el era un poco mas alto que el rubio.

- Veo que has cambiado mucho, he oído que te has vuelto muy fuerte. – dijo Sasuke en un tono de voz bastante arrogante.

- Yo también he escuchado mucho sobre ti, el mejor ninja de la aldea de Konoha. – dijo Naruto de la misma manera.

- ¿Qué tal si tu y yo practicamos un poco en la zona de entrenamiento? – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Me gustaría pero debo reunirme con mi equipo, quizás en otra ocasión. – dijo Naruto igual de serio.

- Será en otra ocasión verdad. – dijo Sasuke un poco serio.

- Si, nos vemos Sakura-chan. – dijo Naruto despidiéndose de su amiga y caminando en dirección al hotel.

El rubio llego al hotel, fue hasta su habitación, se dio un baño y se acostó en la cama hasta el día siguiente.

- Naruto-kun. – dijo la voz de una chica afuera de la habitación del rubio tocando la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Naruto aun acostado en la cama y un poco molesto.

- Katsuhiko-sensei – quiere vernos a todos para comenzar con el entrenamiento. – dijo la chica.

- Ya voy. – dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama.

El rubio se baño, se puso un uniforme limpio pero completamente idéntico al anterior y salio a buscar a su equipo, al llegar a la sala del hotel vio a Temari junto al anciano y a sus compañeros de la aldea de la arena.

- Llegas tarde. – dijo el anciano un poco molesto.

- Lo lamento Katsuhiko-sensei es que tenia mucho sueño. – dijo Naruto un poco riéndose un poco.

- Bien, primero vamos a comer algo, luego vamos a entrenar un poco para prepararse para la prueba final, Naruto tu no tienes que venir con nosotros, Jiraiya-sama quiere que vayas a verlo en el parque de Konoha para hablar contigo. – dijo Katsuhiko muy serio.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no entrena con nosotros? – dijo Tetsuya un poco molesto.

- Por que si quieres tener aunque sea un poco de posibilidad de durar aunque sea solo un minuto luchando contra el debes mejorar mucho y no creo que quieras que el te vea entrenando. – dijo Takashi muy serio.

- Es verdad, pero trata de calmarte en la pelea, no quiero que me mates por emocionarte mucho. – dijo Tetsuya mirando al kitsune.

- Tranquilo, yo no le haría daño a alguno de mis amigos, al menos no mucho. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz algo burlón.

- No se si creerte o asustarme. – dijo Tetsuya un poco serio.

El rubio comenzó a reírse y todos fueron a comer, luego de que terminaron Naruto se despidió de sus compañeros y fue a buscar al sannin, al llegar al parque lo vio espiando a algunas chicas escondido detrás de un árbol.

- ¿Cuándo ira a cambiar? – pensó Naruto un poco molesto.

- Na, Naruto-kun. – dijo la voz casi inaudible de una chica al lado de el.

El rubio miro a la chica, algo en ella le parecía familiar pero no la reconocía hasta que vio sus ojos platinados.

- ¿Hinata¿Eres tu? – dijo Naruto muy confundido y sorprendido.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado, la verdad es que he leído varios fics en donde Naruto y Kyubi se han fusionado y son muy buenos y quiero tratar que este quede tan bien como esos.**

**Quiero agradecerle a DragFire, a Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked, a XguillermoX, a FAN BLEEDMAN y a INEN por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que esta historia les guste y que muy pronto vendrá la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke la cual espero que les guste a todos.**


	4. Capitulo 4: La bienvenida

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

**Capitulo 4: La bienvenida.**

La chica que estaba mirando el kitsune distaba mucho de ser su vieja amiga, ella tenia el cabello de un color azul tan oscuro que fácilmente podía confundirse con negro, le cubría parte del rostro y apenas e notaban sus ojos blancos, estaba bastante alta pero no tanto como el, su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado pero no se notaba mucho ya que aun usaba ropa que dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

Su rostro era el que mas había cambiado, ya no era el de una niña sino el de toda una mujer y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo la hacían ver indiscutiblemente bella.

- Si, soy yo. – dijo Hinata bajando un poco la mirada muy avergonzada por la manera en a que el la veía.

- Guau, si que has cambiado, mírate, estas hermosa, digo no es que antes no lo fueras, mejor me callo. – dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado.

- Tu, tu también, tu también has cambiado mucho. – dijo Hinata con sus mejillas completamente rojas y al punto de desmayarse.

Eso era increíble, habían pasado tanto años sin verlo y ahora que lo veía volvía a comportarse como una niña frente a el.

- Si verdad, ahora son mas alto que antes y muy fuerte. – dijo Naruto dándose un poco de aires de superioridad.

- Me alegra oír eso. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- ¿Oye?, tu no tienes ningún inconveniente hablando conmigo, recuerda lo de Kyubi. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- No, no, ninguno, mi, mi hermana me contó lo que hiciste por ella en el examen. – dijo Hinata muy sonrojada y con un valor que no sabia de donde estaba saliendo ya que quería salir corriendo de allí.

- No fue nada. – dijo Naruto bastante feliz.

- Para, para mí, para mí si lo es, ya que, ya que le dijiste, que tú y yo éramos amigos y por eso la ayudaste, eso me hizo muy feliz. – dijo Hinata al borde de un paro cardiaco.

- Es la verdad, para mi ustedes seguirán siendo mis amigos. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Ella sonreía tímidamente y ese momento un perro de gran tamaño apareció arrollando a la chica.

- ¿Hinata estas bien? – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la chica y la ayuda a levantarse.

- Akamaru regresa. – dijo un chico corriendo hasta el lugar.

- Kiba – dijo Naruto al ver al dueño del perro.

- Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo. – dijo Kiba sonriendo.

El chico perro en apariencia era igual solo que un poco más adulto y hasta se vestía igual, agarro a su compañero canino y vio a Hinata agarrada del brazo del rubio.

Ella se dio cuenta de cómo estaba y se soltó de el con su rostro muy rojo.

- Hola Naruto. – dijo un chico detrás del rubio.

El rubio se volteo y vio a un joven de cabello negro totalmente cubierto de ropa de color negra y que solo dejaba ver parte de su rostro y llevaba unas gafas negras que cubrían sus ojos, Naruto se lo quedo mirando por varios segundos hasta que al fin lo reconoció.

- Hola Shino. – dijo Naruto amablemente.

- ¿Por qué aun te demoras en reconocerme?, a Hinata y a Kiba los reconociste de inmediato. – dijo Shino muy serio.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te reconozca de inmediato si te vistes de esa manera? – dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

- Puede ser cierto. – dijo Shino analizando la situación.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en la villa? – dijo Kiba mirando al rubio.

- Al menos hasta que terminen los exámenes chunin, luego regreso a la villa de la arena. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Oye, que tal si festejamos que estas aquí. – dijo Kiba sonriendo.

- ¿Festejar? – dijo Naruto un poco confuso.

- Si, mira, voy a buscar a los chicos para festejar tu regreso y así armamos una gran fiesta ente nosotros. – dijo Kiba muy animado.

- No hay problema, le puedo decir a mis compañeros. – dijo Naruto un poco animado.

- Bien, voy a avisarle a los chicos, con suerte invito a algunas chicas lindas para que vengan. – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Casi como si hubiera sido convocado Jiraiya apareció en medio de los jóvenes asustándolos.

- Dijiste chicas lindas. – dijo Jiraiya cerca del chico perro.

- S, si. – dijo Kiba un poco intimidado.

- Muy bien, allí estaremos. – dijo Jiraiya abrazando al rubio que trataba de zafarse.

- Suéltame. – dijo Naruto casi sin aliento.

- Te estaba esperando desde hace rato. – dijo Jiraiya mirando al rubio con una seriedad tan alta que preocupo a los jóvenes.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

- Ven conmigo. – dijo Jiraiya muy serio mientras caminaba al lugar en donde estaba antes.

- Nos vemos en la noche chicos. – dijo Naruto despidiéndose.

- Hasta la noche. – dijo Kiba mientras se montaba en su mascota y se iba.

- Nos vemos. – dijo Shino caminando lentamente hasta alejarse del lugar.

- Cuídate Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta su casa.

El rubio se acerco hasta su maestro que lo miraba muy serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿Ves a esas chicas? – dijo Jiraiya muy serio.

El kitsune miro a las mujeres que su maestro señalo, eran 4 chicas, una pelinegra, dos pelirrojas y una peliazul, todas eran muy lindas y con unos cuerpos espectaculares, en apariencia parecían simples civiles.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellas? – dijo Naruto mirándolas fijamente.

- ¿Quiero que las mojes? – dijo Jiraiya muy serio.

- ¿Para que? – dijo Naruto muy confundido.

- ¿Cómo que para que?, pues para ver como son sus cuerpos para mi nueva novela. – dijo Jiraiya muy serio a lo que el rubio cayo de espaldas.

- ¿Para eso fue que me mandaste a llamar Ero-sennin? – dijo Naruto muy molesto.

- Bueno, para eso y para entrenar un poco. – dijo Jiraiya un poco serio.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Naruto mientras miraba el lago que estaba cerca.

El joven hizo una serie de posiciones de manos y un poderoso torrente de agua salio disparado del lago hasta el cielo cayendo como lluvia y mojando a todos los que estaban cerca, entre ellos a las chicas a quienes sus vestidos se les ajustaron tanto que no dejaban prácticamente nada a la imaginación.

Ante esta visión a Naruto y a su maestro casi se le salen los ojos al ver a las chicas.

- No esta nada mal. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- No se por que siempre te niegas a hacer esto si sabes que te gusta hacerlo. – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

El rubio no respondió y miro a su maestro.

- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento vamos a hacer? – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Bueno, ya que Temari y Katsuhiko van a someter a sus chicos a un entrenamiento exhaustivo se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer un pequeño viaje para que practiques sin que nadie te moleste. – dijo Jiraiya un poco serio.

- Me parece bien. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- Pero partimos mañana después de la fiesta. – dijo Jiraiya muy contento a lo que el rubio quedo con una gota en la cabeza.

Ya casi anochecía y en el hotel en donde se estaban quedando los dos equipos de la arena todos estaban listos para ir a la fiesta de bienvenida, no se pusieron ropa de gala ni nada por el estilo sino que fueron con sus ropas habituales, salieron del hotel y llegaron hasta la casa de Sasuke que la ofreció para armar la fiesta.

La casa era enorme y estaba muy adornada, era elegante y sobretodo muy espaciosa, allí habían una gran cantidad de personas y seguían llegando, al final la cantidad de personas que estaban allí era alta, en ese lugar estaban muchos de los amigos de Naruto y varios conocidos.

Entre los presentes estaban Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Gai, Hinata, Kurenai con una niña de unos 4 años igualita a ella, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru y sus dos compañeros Udon y Moegi junto a su maestro Ebisu, Anko, Iruka, Hanabi y sus amigas, Tsunade junto a Shizune, varias chicas mas que fueron a bailar y un grupo de Ambus y de ninjas que se colaron, luego de un rato llegaron el rubio y sus compañeros, Temari entro y se acerco a Shikamaru, Tatsuya, Kaori, Misao, Kana, Takashi, Jiraiya, Katsuhiko y Naruto entraron y cerraron las puertas.

En el momento que el rubio entro la gran mayoría de las chicas se lo quedaron observando como devorándoselo con la mirada, la fiesta comenzó y la música se escuchaba a todo volumen mientras todos festejaban y hacían juegos entre los cuales el que mas comía y en esa competencia entraron Takashi, Choji y Naruto y después de toneladas de comida gano Takashi hiriendo el orgullo de sus dos oponentes que estaban a punto de desmayarse o vomitar por la gran cantidad de comida.

La fiesta duro toda la noche y se acabo entrada la madrugada, al salir de la casa todos fueron hasta sus respectivos hogares, Naruto y Jiraiya al llegar al hotel tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la aldea para regresar cuando comenzara la última etapa del examen.

Salieron a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron a un valle bastante alejado de Konoha, allí desempacaron y se alistaron.

- Muy bien, ahora comenzaremos. – dijo Jiraiya un poco serio.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Naruto listo para comenzar.

- Destruye la montaña. – dijo Jiraiya mirando a lo lejos.

- Bien. – dijo Naruto acercando sus manos pero sin tocarlas.

Una pequeña esfera de chacra de color roja se comenzó a formar y el joven la lanzo contra la montaña la cual se hizo añicos con la potencia de la esfera de energía y solo quedaron pequeñas rocas en su lugar.

- Impresionante. – dijo Jiraiya muy serio.

- Si, ya casi no demoro mucho haciéndola. – dijo Naruto muy complacido.

- Que ni se te ocurra pelear en serio en los combates chunin, no utilices todo tu poder allá por que puede ser peligroso. – dijo Jiraiya muy serio y mirando al rubio fijamente.

- No te preocupes, ya vi en el nivel en que están todos allá y puedo ganarles sin utilizar todo mi poder, es mas ni siquiera Sasuke hace que utilice ni una sola de mis colas. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Me alegra oír eso, ahora sigamos entrenando, esas técnicas que se te ocurrieron son poderosas pero difíciles de controlar sobretodo la de los cinco elementos, si la haces mal hecha podrías destruir gran parte del continente. – dijo Jiraiya muy serio.

- De acuerdo, a practicar. – dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba en posición de combate.

**Hola todos, lamento mucho la demora, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y para el próximo ya verán los exámenes chunin y una que otra sorpresa.**

**Quiero agradecerles especialmente a Darwin, a KaworuM, a FAN BLEEDMAN que ya vera la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke la cual va a estar muy interesante, a Hyuuga.Tennie-chan, a DragFire, a Liz, a Lilith, a Nagato y a XguillermoX, espero que este capítulos les haya gustado y espero verlos en el próximo capitulo que va a estar muy interesante.**

**Si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas, adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Problemas en los exámenes

**Una nueva aventura.**

**Capitulo 5: Problemas en los exámenes.**

El entrenamiento acabo casi tan rápido como comenzó y Naruto estaba muy complacido ya que la gran cantidad de técnicas que el Kyubi había visto en toda su existencia y la que el mismo había visto no importando el elemento y si eran de línea sucesoria ahora las podía hacer sin mucho esfuerzo.

Al acabar el entrenamiento vio a su maestro tirado en el suelo tratando de respirar.

- Estas en muy mala condición. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz algo burlón.

- Cállate. – dijo Jiraiya un poco molesto.

- Ahora que estamos solos me vas a explicar por que estamos aquí. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Jiraiya un poco confundido.

- ¿De verdad crees que me iba a creer ese cuento del entrenamiento especial?, estas técnicas ya casi las dominaba pero podía esperar aun para perfeccionarlas, eso de salir de Konoha durante los exámenes Chunin es muy extraño, ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Veo que no te puedo engañar. – dijo Jiraiya suspirando.

- Así es. – dijo Naruto un poco complacido.

- A Tsunade se le ocurrió mejor que salieras de la aldea por lo menos hasta que comenzaran los exámenes ya que hay mucha gente que no te quiere allí especialmente los ancianos del consejo, los que antes eran del equipo del tercero. – dijo Jiraiya muy serio.

- Pero que tipos, no creen que si les fuera a hacer daño lo hubiera hecho hace mucho. – dijo Naruto un poco ofendido.

- Si pero si no fuera por tus amigos atacarías a Konoha. – dijo Jiraiya muy serio.

- Buen punto, a pesar de todo el odio que tiene Kyubi por la aldea es mucho y cuando nos unimos me quedo ese sentimiento. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- A decir verdad me sorprende que cuando sus almas se fusionaron fuera tu alma la que más quedara intacta, Kyubi solo se convierto en recuerdos y experiencias además de que una parte de su carácter haya quedado. – dijo Jiraiya un poco pensativo.

- Pues si, hasta a mi me asusta un poco ese instinto asesino que me domina a veces. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Al menos ya lo puedes controlar. – dijo Jiraiya medio serio.

- Eso si. – dijo Naruto un poco mas calmado.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y muy pronto el mes que duraba la preparación para el final de los exámenes chunin termino, en la arena de batalla estaban todos los competidores pero Naruto aun no llegaba.

- ¿Qué le pasara a ese idiota que no llega? – dijo Sakura muy molesta sentada en las gradas junto a la mayoría de los compañeros del rubio.

- Tranquila Sakura, Naruto estaba muy emocionado por que llegara este día, ya llegara. – dijo Temari que estaba sentada a su lado y detrás de ella estaba Shikamaru casi dormido.

En un balcón principal estaban los miembros del consejo mirando el reloj bastante complacidos.

- Crees que ese chico ya este muerto. – dijo un anciano en voz baja mirando a la anciana a su lado.

- Debe estarlo, los asesinos que contrate son muy buenos. – dijo la anciana bastante confiada.

En la arena estaban los compañeros de Naruto que iban a participar en el examen y estaban muy ansiosos. Tetsuya, Kaori, Misao y Kana estaban bastante nerviosas por la demora del rubio.

- Clásico de ese idiota, llegara en el último momento. – dijo Tetsuya muy molesto.

- Eso espero, el nunca llega tarde, me esta preocupando mucho. – dijo Kaori un poco nerviosa.

En ese momento un ruido se comenzó a escuchar, al principio era muy leve pero comenzó a escucharse mas fuerte, era como el ruido de algo que va cayendo, vieron hacia arriba y observaron como un gran objeto de un tamaño monumental iba cayendo hacia la arena, todos se apartaron rápidamente y Gamabunta cayo en la arena dejando un gran cráter y levantando una gran pared de humo.

- Llegamos. – dijo Naruto bajándose del enorme sapo.

- Estoy vivo. – dijo Jiraiya muy mareado.

- Si, y llegamos a tiempo, te dije que era muy buena idea usar a Gamabunta para llegar. – dijo Naruto muy contento mientras el enorme anfibio desaparecía.

- Casi no llegas a tiempo idiota. – dijo Tetsuya muy molesto saliendo de su escondite.

- Lo siento, tuvimos un pequeño retraso pero nada de que preocuparse. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- Bueno, si ya están todos completos podemos comenzar. – dijo un ninja apareciendo en medio de la arena.

Todos los participantes salieron de la arena y dejaron solo a Naruto y a Tetsuya dando inicio así a los combates finales.

El chico vendado saco su gran guadaña y se puso en posición de combate mientras Naruto lo miraba.

En las gradas había un anciano que estaba muy pensativo.

- Oigan, si no mal recuerdo ese sapo gigante no era el que usaba el cuarto Hokage. – dijo el anciano.

- Si, es verdad es el, pero no es de extrañarse que el lo utilice si su maestro es el mismo que entreno al cuarto. – dijo un hombre a su lado.

- Pero al ver a ese niño así de crecido me recuerdo mucho al cuarto, su parecido es muy grande. – dijo el anciano pero se callo al ver que el combate daba inicio.

El joven vendado se lanzo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el kitsune que lo observaba, alzo su gran arma y de un rápido movimiento comenzó a darle vuelta creando una gran corriente de aire que iba hacia el rubio.

Naruto solamente mando un poco de chacra a sus pies y el viento lo golpeo sin hacerle daño, sin dejar la arremetida Tetsuya siguió su carrera para atacar al rubio que solo se mordió su dedo y lo coloco en el suelo.

Su oponente se detuvo a ver que convocaba, estaba listo para ver al gigantesco sapo pero en su lugar vio a uno muy pequeño, uno que era tan pequeño como una piedra.

- Es esta una broma. – dijo Tetsuya muy molesto.

Naruto solo sonrió y el sapito estiro su legua agarrando la pierna del casi momia y lo lanzo con una fuerza tan monstruosa contra una de las paredes que dejo una gran y profunda marca en esta.

Tetsuya cayó en el suelo completamente inconsciente y el pequeño anfibio fue hasta su amo que lo felicito y luego desapareció, el juez apareció en la arena y declaro como ganador a Naruto ante la sorpresa de todos.

Mientras eso pasaba Jiraiya estaba al lado de Tsunade y de Gaara que había ido a Konoha para ver los combates, el les conto como fueron interceptados por un gran numero de ninjas que intentaron matarlos pero que todos ellos fueron asesinados por Naruto, esto último preocupo mucho ala Hokage que sospechaba que alguien estaba intentando acabar con el rubio pero ahora sus sospechas estaban confirmadas.

Al cabo de un par de minutos la siguiente batalla comenzó entre Hanabi y Kaori, esta ultima se quito las gafas mostrando sus ojos los cuales eran de un color rosado muy brillante lo cual dejo muy sorprendida a la Hyuga.

- Ese es un dojutsu. – dijo Hanabi muy seria.

- Así es, me permite ver al aura de las cosas no importa que tal lejos estén. – dijo Kaori muy seria.

- Eso no sirve de mucho. – dijo Hanabi colocándose en posición de combate.

- Te sorprendería. – dijo Kaori un poco molesta.

La batalla comenzó casi de inmediato pero la Hyuga no podía conectar sus golpes, a pesar que era mas rápida la pelirroja parecía saber como iba a atacar y reaccionaba con anticipación a sus ataques.

- Aun crees que ver las auras no sirve de mucho, puedo saber lo que vas a hacer por medio de ella. – dijo Kaori muy seria.

La batalla se alargo por varios minutos hasta que Kaori creo un gran remolino que mando a Hanabi por los aires estrellándola contra el suelo, la batalla termino dando por vencedora a Kaori de la aldea de la arena, Misao gano la batalla contra el ninja del rayo y luego fueron las otras batallas, Naruto se enfrento contra Kaori y gano mientras la batalla de Misao contra Kana termino dando por vencedora a Kana, la ultima batalla termino casi en un parpadeo luego de que Naruto a una velocidad casi indetectable creo un Rasegan y con el ataco a su compañera derrotándola en el acto.

Luego de las evaluaciones de los jueces a las batallas le entregaron un sobre a la Hokage para que ella nombrara a los que iban a convertirse en chunin, dada sus habilidades Kaori fue nombrada chunin, Misao, Hanabi, Kana también.

El ultimo en ser nombrado chunin fue Naruto y justo en ese momento los miembros del consejo de Konoha se levantaron de sus puestos y hablaron.

- A el no se le puede permitir convertirse en chunin. – dijo la anciana muy molesta.

- ¿Por qué razón? – dijo Tsunade muy molesta.

- El es un traidor, dejo la aldea hace 5 años y eso automáticamente lo concierte en un renegado. – dijo el anciano apoyando a su compañera.

- Eso es ridículo, el dejo esta villa ya que su vida corría peligro, además el ahora es un ninja de la arena y es un ciudadano de nuestra aldea. – dijo Gaara muy furioso.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. – dijo la anciana.

- Naruto es parte de nuestro pueblo y si tienen algo en su contra lo tomaremos como una ofensa hacia nuestra aldea. – dijo Gaara muy serio.

- No creo que tengamos que llegar hasta esos extremos. – dijo Hiashi apareciendo en el lugar.

- ¿A que se refiere? – dijo el anciano muy serio.

- Es sencillo, el ya no pertenece a esta aldea, pero yo opino que tal vez podemos ponerle una prueba adicional para el debido a que el renuncio a esta aldea, si la pasa será nombrado chunin, sino deberá irse para la villa de la arena y nunca mas podrá poder a intentar realizar el examen. – dijo Hiashi muy serio.

- Me parece bien. – dijo Naruto desde la arena.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Gaara muy serio.

- ¿Cuál será la prueba? – dijo Tsunade mirando al líder del clan Hyuga.

- Una batalla contra varios de los mejores ninjas de nuestra aldea, si la pasa demostrara que esta listo para ser un chunin. – dijo Hiashi muy serio.

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora y que este capitulo haya quedado hasta aquí pero les juro que el próximo capitulo estará muy emocionante, en el verán la gran capacidad de Naruto.**

**Quiero agradecerle a DragFire, a Darwin (Esa niña es la hija de Kurenai y de Asuma), a FAN BLEEDMAN (Ya vera esa batalla), a Fern25 (No sabe lo honrado que estoy de que se haya tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia), a Lilith, a Nagato y a DRARKER, por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ya saben si esta historia les gusta o no dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones, hasta el próximo capitulo que espero subirlo muy pronto.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Naruto VS Konoha 1

**UNA GRAN AVENTURA.**

**Capitulo 6: Naruto VS Konoha 1.**

Toda la multitud de espectadores estaba en silencio, una gran batalla estaba a punto de comenzar y en la arena de batalla solo estaba Naruto sentado en una roca esperando que sus oponentes fueran escogidos.

Gaara al igual que todos los ninjas de la arena estaban observando ansiosos al kitsune que estaba muy tranquilo y aparentemente dormido, Hinata y Sakura veían a todos lados esperando que el consejo apareciera y diera a conocer los nombres de los contendientes.

Finalmente por la puerta salieron Ten Ten, Lee, Shino, Kakashi, Neji, Yamato, Kurenai, Anko y una docena de Ambus y justo detrás de ellos estaba Hiashi el cual se acerco al rubio.

- Ellos serán tus oponentes. – dijo Hiashi muy serio.

- Ya era hora. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

- Comiesen. – dijo Hiashi mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Todos los espectadores estaban en silencio y solo miraban expectantes a los ninjas que estaban en la arena, Hinata sentía como su corazón latía fuera de control al ver la gran cantidad de oponentes con los que se enfrentaría su amado.

- Ese chico esta muerto. – dijo un hombre en el publico.

- Jamás le ganara a nuestros mejores ninjas. – dijo una mujer.

Sakura los observo muy molesta pero en ese momento varias Ambus comenzaron a moverse alrededor del rubio.

- Naruto-kun no creas que por que somos amigos no vamos a luchar en serio. – dijo Lee quitándose las pesas de sus piernas.

- Me sentiría ofendido si no lo hicieran. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Tres Ambus se lanzaron contra el rubio que agarro a uno por el brazo y lo lanzo contra el suelo, los otros dos iban a atacarlo cuando dio un salto y haciendo una serie de posiciones de manos aparecieron varios clones, estos atacaron a todos los Ambus pero sin tocar a sus amigos, Sasuke llego en ese momento ya que había tenido una misión y acababa de regresar.

Todos veían como la gran cantidad de Ambus eran derrotados por los clones que actuaban como un gran equipo, dos ambus subieron corriendo por los muros para atacar desde el aire pero dos clones los siguieron, cada uno hizo un Rasengan y al final lo unieron alcanzando a sus oponentes e impactándolos, estos cayeron al suelo en donde sus compañeros yacían inconscientes.

Algunos mas aparecieron pero solo para llevarse a los caídos despejando el campo de batalla, los clones del rubio desapareciendo pero una gran cantidad de Shurikens y de Kunais al igual que Sembos se dirigían hacia el rubio que saco sus dos espadas y los bloquea todas dando movimientos circulares con ellas. Anko se sorprende al ver que cada uno de sus ataques fue bloqueado sin ninguna dificultad pero antes de que reaccione Naruto manda un clon hacia ella, ella le lanza un kunai y ante la sorpresa de ella el clon no lo elude sino que deja que lo toque, el clon del rubio explota en una gran explosión y dado lo cerca que estaba de la pelinegra esta sale volando contra un árbol y choca contra este quedando muy lastimada, al igual que a los otros también es sacada de la arena.

De repente Naruto ve algo inusual en el campo y sonríe, guarda sus armas y manda un kunai contra una pared, el arma choca contra la pared y explota mandando a Kurenai que estaba escondida haciendo un genjutsu y que estaba escondida en uno, se levanto un poco adolorida y miro muy sorprendida al rubio.

Los dos ojirojos se miraron unos segundos hasta que el sonrió complacido.

- A mi no me afectan los genjutsus. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

Ella intento levantarse pero Naruto golpeo el suelo y una mano de piedra apareció agarrando a la kunoichi y lanzándola violentamente contra una de las paredes dejándola fuera de combate, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado por un sin numero de insectos provenientes de Shino, camino hacia el ignorando a los insectos que se le acercaban, de un momento todos los insectos se lanzaron contra el rubio comiéndose su chacra, luego de un par de minutos que parecían eternos todos vieron muy sorprendidos como los insectos se empezaban a caer completamente llenos y al final todos habían absorbido todo el chacra que habían podido pero para el terror de varios Naruto no se veía ni mínimamente cansado.

Shino no sabia como reaccionar y en ese momento de confusión el kitsune apareció delante de el y lo golpeo privándolo en el acto, dos Ambus se llevaron los cuerpos de Kurenai y Shino para llevarlos a la enfermería, Yamato camino hasta el rubio y haciendo una serie de sellos comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de troncos y de arboles, en un momento Naruto desapareció de su vista apareciendo desde arriba de la arena en medio del aire, luego hizo una serie de sellos con las manos y luego colocando las manos como si fuera a silbar sale un gran dragón hecho de fuego que sale a una velocidad aterradora hacia Yamato que apenas tiene tiempo de cubrirse pero es alcanzando por el impacto que lo deja fuera de combate.

Kakashi se acerca hasta su antiguo estudiante y lo mira fijamente mientras se destapaba su ojo escondido.

- Veo que te has hecho muy fuerte. – dijo Kakashi muy orgulloso.

- Algo. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Vamos a luchar pero te advierto que no te será fácil. – dijo Kakashi preparándose para la batalla.

- De acuerdo, por cierto, sabias que Ero-sennin ya va a sacar la próxima novela. – dijo Naruto en un tono algo malicioso.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kakashi muy sorprendido.

- Mira, aquí tengo la primera copia y no te imaginas lo buena que esta. – dijo Naruto sonriendo macabramente mientras su antiguo maestro sudaba y temblaba de la emoción.

- ¿En realidad es tan bueno? – dijo Kakashi muy ansioso.

- En mi opinión es el mejor de todos los libros. – dijo Naruto muy complacido.

- Que, que bien. – dijo Kakashi tratando de mantener la compostura.

- Es una lastima que lo comiencen a vender dentro de tres meses, supongo que seré el único afortunado en poder tener en mis manos esta majestuosa obra de arte. – dijo Naruto muy feliz.

- Quieres pelear de una buena vez. – dijo Kakashi un poco nervioso.

- Bueno. – dijo Naruto mientras colocaba el libro en el suelo ante la mirada del peligris.

Naruto se lanzo contra Kakashi quien se lanzo hacia atrás, la velocidad de Naruto era abrumadora y se movía por todas partes, Kakashi estaba tan concentrado esquivando que no se dio cuenta que estaba cerca del libro, lo vio un momento y justo cuando se descuido Naruto apareció sobre el y lo golpeo en el cuelo, luego le dio una gran cantidad de puños y patadas dejando sin sentido al enmascarado, se agacho un momento y guardo el libro dentro el chaleco de su antiguo maestro mientras Gai apretaba los puños por la forma tan vergonzosa en la que había perdido su gran rival.

Ten Ten dio un paso adelante y saco sus pergaminos, los coloco en el suelo y hubo una pequeña explosión, la peli marrón salió disparada en el aire y desde allí mando una mortal lluvia de armas filosas en contra del rubio, este solo hizo unos cuantos sellos y creo un muro de aire que bloqueo cada arma, antes de que su contendiente tocara el suelo hizo una serie de sellos y mando un remolino que atrapo a la chica y el cual le hizo algunos cortes, ella cayo al suelo muy cansada hasta que se desmayo.

Nuevamente el cuerpo de ella al igual que el de los otros dos hombres es sacado de la arena por los Ambus, Lee tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y Neji una expresión muy seria, el miembro del clan Hyuga dio un paso adelante y se coloco en posición de batalla, Naruto se lanza contra el pero el ojiblanco comienzo con su giro el cual es destruido cuando el rubio lo impacta de lleno con un Rasegan.

El pelilargo cae en el suelo y se lanza contra el kitsune, rápidamente le da una gran combinación de golpes cerrando cada punto de chacra del cuerpo del rubio y se aleja de el muy complacido, Naruto sonríe y de un momento a otro todos sus puntos de chacra se abren nuevamente y se lanza contra el atónito Neji que es incapaz de defenderse cuando el ninja de la arena lo golpea en el rostro con una patada.

Su cuerpo es retirado rápidamente y por fin es el turno de Lee que parecía que iba a estallar de la emoción.

- No sabes cuanto he esperado que llegue este momento, después de los exámenes chunin de esa ocasión he estado esperando el momento de poder enfrentarme contigo. – dijo Lee muy contento mientras en sus ojos aparecían unas llamas.

- Lo mismo digo, la última vez me venciste, me he entrenado muy duro en mi taijutsu para poder estar a tu nivel así que solo usare taijutsu, quiero ver que tanto aguanto con el mejor especialista en taijutsu de Konoha. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Bien, comencemos. – dijo Lee muy animado.

A una velocidad de vértigo se lanzo contra el rubio dando una patada desde abajo que Naruto bloque agarrando la pierna del pelinegro y lanzándolo por los aires, el negado para los ninjutsus y genjutsus se apoyo en la pared y tomando impulso arremetió nuevamente contra su oponente, esta vez dio una patada giratoria pero esta fue nuevamente detenida por el rubio.

Lee dio un par de vueltas hacia atrás tomando distancia, apretó aun mas fuerte sus puños y corrió alrededor de su oponente buscando un lugar para atacar, los aldeanos solo podían ver la estale que dejaba el joven vestido de verde y al rubio encerrado en el circulo del movimiento del pelinegro y como el antiguo portador del Kyubi bloqueaba cada golpe que provenía de varios lugares.

Lee se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aire ya que había agotado toda su energía y no había conseguido dar un solo golpe a su oponente, Naruto solo se limitaba a observar a su oponente y como este recuperaba sus energías.

Lee comenzó a expulsar una cantidad monstruosa de chacra mientras el rubio se colocaba en posición de ataque, una a una comenzó a abrir puerta tras puerta hasta llegar a sexta que abre y se lanza corriendo a una velocidad tan monstruosa que va destruyendo el suelo por donde pasa, Naruto no se mueve y este Lee manda una patada en el aire que Naruto bloquea con la mano, el impacto fue tan fuerte que mando una gran onda de choque que esparció un fuerte viento por todo el estadio ante la sorpresa de todos los espectadores.

El pelinegro giro a una velocidad espectacular y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla al rubio mandándolo por los aires pero este recupero el control y cayo suevamente a la tierra solo para ver a Lee en el aire a punto de golpearlo y girándose en el suelo se alejo del lugar dando unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás evitando el golpe del especialista en taijutsu que al golpear el suelo dejo un gran cráter.

El peligro vio Naruto a lo lejos y se lanzo contra el, ambos comenzaron a lanzarse golpes y patadas que bloqueaban con gran habilidad, el rubio salto en el aire y Lee subió corriendo por la pared y lo alcanzo en el aire pero el kitsune lo agarro del brazo y lo arrojo con gran fuerza hacia el suelo dejando un gran agujero, Naruto cayo en el suelo y del agujero salió el joven vestido de verde dando una gran serie de vueltas en el aire y cayendo detrás del rubio.

Estaba muy sorprendido por la gran fuerza de su oponente, Naruto se lanzo hacia el y le dio una fuerte patada que Lee bloqueo con su brazo, pero no pudo eludir un golpe que el exportador del Kyubi le dio con la palma de la mano en el pecho, ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla campal en donde intentaban golpearse pero no podían ya que el otro bloqueaba sus ataques y viceversa.

Cada ataque que era lanzado por alguno de ellos y que era bloqueado por el otro esparcía una onda choque y fuertes vientos que se esparcían por el estadio en donde todos estaban maravillados por el gran espectáculo y esa batalla que estaba muy emocionante, la tierra alrededor de ellos se estaba desasiendo y los golpes seguían uno detrás del otro sin dar piedad ni descanso a su rival, la mayoría de los espectadores estaban atontados con la batalla, no se atrevían ni a pestañear para no perderse la acción.

Nadie reaccionaba ya que solo estaban concentrados en la batalla, Naruto y Lee estaban en medio de su confrontación casi al mismo tiempo ambos saltaron hacia atrás y se lanzaron contra su oponente para conectarle un gran golpe en donde estaban concentrando gran cantidad de chacra, al chocar ambos puños una terrible explosión se esparció por todas partes dejando varias gritas en las paredes y un enorme cráter en el suelo en donde estaban los dos jóvenes ninjas aun con los puños chocando entre ellos y sus chacras entrando en colisión levantando pequeñas descargas alrededor de sus puños.

Ambos alejaron sus puños y lanzaron una poderosa patada la cual choco contra la de su oponente mandando una nueva onda de choque por el estadio, Naruto salto en el aire y haciendo un giro le dio una patada en el pecho a Lee obligándolo a retroceder, le dio un fuerte puño en la cara que el pelinegro contraataco pero el rubio eludió el golpe y lanzo uno nuevo contra Lee mandándolo por los aires, Naruto se lanzo nuevamente contra Lee y le propinaba una serie de golpes que este no podía esquivar y cada golpe que lanzaba era esquivado o bloqueado por el antiguo portador del Kyubi.

Lee estaba tan molesto y emocionando que abrió la séptima puerta con lo que su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron y se lanzo contra el rubio, este no se quedo atrás y se adapto al nivel del especialista en taijutsu, en la arena no se podían ver a ninguno de los dos jóvenes ninjas, solo podían verse y sentirse las ondas de choque, los gritos y las explosiones de energía a lo largo del estado el cual se estaba agrietando, las rocas de la arena de batalla y el piso de está al igual que las paredes se estaban haciendo pedazos ante la gran batalla, finalmente Naruto y Lee aparecieron con las manos entrelazadas como queriendo empujar al otro en una gran demostración de fuerza.

La mirada de determinación de Lee y la de Naruto por no darse por vencido los envolvía, Naruto se hecho hacia atrás y le dio un gran golpe con ambas piernas al pelinegro mandándolo por los aires, antes de que Lee reaccionara Naruto apareció por encima de el y de un fuerte golpe dado cruzando ambas manos lo mando al suelo a una velocidad tan alta que al caer levanto una gran muralla de humo que desaprecio lentamente, Lee se levanto visiblemente cansado y muy lastimado.

Lee estaba tan concentrado en ganar que abrió la ultima puerta sacando un gran torrente de chacra de su interior ante el horror de su maestro que iba a interferir pero luego vio a Lee en el suelo y a Naruto detrás de el con la mano levantada, el chacra dejo de salir del cuerpo del pelinegro y este cayo tendido en el suelo sin sentido.

- Evito que abriera la ultima puerta completamente, pero a pesar de que Lee en ese momento iba a tener una gran fuerza el no quiso luchar contra el, no creo que tuviera miedo de pelear así contra el, además a pesar de la batalla no se le ve cansado y parece que ninguno de los golpes que recibió de Lee le hizo daño, evito que abriera la puerta no por que tuviera miedo sino para evitar que Lee muriera ya que aun así le hubiera ganado, no puedo creer la gran fuerza que tiene ese chico. – pensó Gai al ver a Naruto y como este revisaba el cuerpo del pelinegro para comprobar que no estuviera herido.

Un Ambu apareció y se llevo el cuerpo del especialista en taijutsu a la enfermería seguido de cerca por Gai que fue a ver a su estudiante, poco a poco los espectadores salieron de su asombro y lo primero que hicieron fue comenzar a aplaudir al rubio que los miraba muy asombrado, Hinata tenia la cara completamente roja al igual que un sinfín de chicas que estaban muy impresionadas por la gran habilidad de Naruto.

Los aplausos se escuchaban por todo el estadio en donde todos estaban muy emocionados, Tsunade se levanto de su asiento y miro a los ancianos del consejo.

- Imagino que paso la prueba. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

Ninguno de los ancianos podía decir nada y Hiashi Hyuga tenia una sonrisa un poco peculiar en su rostro.

- Puedo pelear yo con el. – dijo Sasuke cayendo en medio de la arena mirando desafiante al rubio.

En ese momento todos los espectadores quedaron en silencio observando a sus líderes a ver que opinión tomaban al respecto.

**Hola a todos, la verdad es que no aguante mucho y decidí publicar este capitulo ahora, espero que esta batalla les guste y espero ansioso sus reviews para ver si este capitulo les gusto.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Naruto VS Konoha 2

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

**Capitulo 7: Naruto VS Konoha 2.**

Los líderes se miraban entre ellos y en eso la anciana se asomo por el balcón.

- De acuerdo, Sasuke Uchiha puede luchar contra Uzumaki Naruto. – dijo la anciana muy seria.

Las personas en las gradas se sentaron en silencio y miraban atentamente a los competidores que se miraban retadoramente entre ellos.

- He estado esperando este momento desde que venciste a Pein y a Madara hace 5 años. – dijo Sasuke muy serio y sonriendo con arrogancia.

- Valla, no sabia que tenias tantos deseos de perder contra mí. – dijo Naruto sonriendo muy tranquilo.

- Suenas muy confiado, he de admitir que te has vuelto muy fuerte pero puedes creerme, tú nunca serás mejor que yo. – dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz algo arrogante.

- Si tu lo dices te creo. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- Demuéstrame que tan fuertes te has hecho en estos 5 años. – dijo Sasuke colocándose en posición de batalla.

- Como quieras. – dijo Naruto igual colocándose en posición de batalla.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, el ultimo de los Uchiha le lanzo contra el rubio pero este desapareció, el pelinegro activo su sharingan mirando para todas partes y lanzo una gran bola de fuego hasta uno de los pilares dejando ver a Naruto quieto por haber esquivado el golpe.

- No importa que tan rápido te muevas, puedo verte. – dijo Sasuke muy complacido.

- Impresionante, pero una cosa es que me veas y otra que puedas moverte así. – dijo Naruto desapareciendo.

A duras penas el pelinegro logro evadir una patada desde el suelo saltando un poco pero antes de que reaccionara Naruto salto y le dio una patada de lleno en el pecho, el Uchiha retrocedió por el golpe pero se recupero rápidamente.

- Ya veo que no te mueves tan rápido como tus ojos. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Puede ser. – dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a hacer unos sellos.

De repente el pelinegro saco una gran cantidad de hilos que a una velocidad abrumadora atraparon al rubio impidiendo que se moviera y por estos hilos salieron llamas que fueron directo al Uzumaki.

Antes de que las llamas lo tocaran Naruto concentro una gran cantidad de chacra sobre su cuerpo como si fuera una capa protectora y cuando las llamas la tocaron se apagaron, de un momento a otro rompió los hilos y miro a Sasuke.

El rubio se lanzo contra el pero el pelinegro salto esquivando el golpe que cuando choco contra el suelo dejo un gigantesco cráter al destrozar el suelo y algunas rocas que estaban allí.

- Tiene mas fuerza que Sakura. – pensó Sasuke muy sorprendido.

Desde las gradas todos respiraban con dificultad y ni siquiera parpadeaban por la batalla, nadie pensaba en nada y no se atrevían a parpadear con miedo a perderse algo.

Sasuke toco el suelo y se lanzo corriendo a toda velocidad contra su oponente, en medio del camino comenzó a crear un chidori, al terminarlo lo lanzo contra Naruto que se hizo a un lado esquivándolo para luego darle un rodillazo en el estomago que lo elevo por los aires, este se recupero y dando una pequeña voltereta cayo detrás del rubio que lo miraba fijamente.

Se volvió a lanzar contra el con una patada giratoria que el rubio para con una mano pero no conto con que Sasuke giro en el aire y usando su pierna como impulso giro y ataco con la otra golpeando la cabeza de Naruto.

Sin dejar que se recuperara Sasuke lanzo una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego las cuales impactaron al rubio pero sin causarle daños graves solo que quemaron parte de su ropa, el Uzumaki miro molesto al Uchiha que comenzó a correr por la pared hasta llegar a la parte mas alta, una vez allí cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse y su sello maldito se activo, su piel se fue llenando de marcas las cuales se unieron dejando la piel de un color casi negro, le salió un ala muy extraña parecida a una mano y otra formada de serpientes.

Desapareciendo de donde estaba golpeo muy fuerte al rubio mandándolo muy alto pero este giro en el aire cayendo sobre una pared y corrió hasta llegar a un lugar mas alto, mas exactamente hasta el balcón en el miro a Sasuke que volaba enfrente de el.

- Puede que seas casi tan rápido como yo y que seas mas fuerte, pero yo tengo mas técnica y soy mucho mejor que tu. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Ante lo dicho por el pelinegro Naruto solo sonrió, se arrodillo mientras sacaba unas pesas de sus botas, cada una cayó en el suelo con una fuerza tal que dejó un cráter muy profundo en donde cayeron.

Se levanto y saco unas iguales pero más pequeñas de los guantes, las cuales también cayeron al suelo con gran fuerza.

- ¿Qué tal, esto lo aprendí de Lee y es muy útil. – dijo Naruto levantándose y estirándose un poco.

- Te estabas moviendo a esa velocidad con esas cosas puestas. – dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido.

- Claro que si, no por nada soy el mejor ninja de mi aldea. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿De tu aldea?, ¿Te refieres a Sunagakure? – dijo un poco sorprendido.

- Claro, o que esperabas, de Konoha. – dijo Naruto en un tono algo burlón.

- Pues si. – dijo Sasuke un poco confundido.

- De verdad crees que yo aun sigo perteneciendo a esta aldea, recuerda que Ero-sennin me tuvo que sacar de aquí antes de que me mataran. – dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

- Lo sabes. – dijo Sasuke un poco triste.

- ¿Eres idiota?, claro que lo se, el me lo conto el mismo día que desperté luego de que me uniera a Kyubi. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿Unirte a Kyubi? – dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido.

- No lo sabias, recuerdas cuando ese sujeto que dijo ser el verdadero líder de Akatsuki me golpeo en el pecho, en ese momento el rompió por completo el sello que mantenía a Kyubi en mi interior, desde ese momento el quedo libre pero se negó a dejarme morir ya que se encariño conmigo, en fin mi alma o mas bien el alma del antiguo Naruto se unió a la de el, por alguna razón el alma que resulto mas fuerte fue la de Naruto y Kyubi solo se convirtió en recuerdos y en algunas emociones. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú no eres el mismo de antes? – dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido.

- Pues mas o menos, en si sigo siendo el mismo, solo unas cuantas cosas que cambiaron, como por ejemplo ahora soy mucho mas inteligente que antes. – dijo Naruto con orgullo.

- Ni muerto tu serias inteligente. – dijo Sasuke burlándose.

- Oye, yo siempre fui inteligente. – dijo Naruto muy ofendido.

- Si tú lo dices. – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Bueno, no tiene caso hablar contigo, tu eres mas cabeza dura que cualquiera. – dijo Naruto en un tono algo burlón.

- Pues este cabeza dura fue escogido para ser el próximo Hokage en remplazo de Tsunade. – dijo Sasuke tratando de hacer enojar al rubio.

Ante lo que dijo Sasuke todos se quedaron helados por la posible reacción de Naruto.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Naruto muy sorprendido.

- Así es. – dijo Sasuke intentando hacer que el rubio perdiera el control.

- Que bien. – dijo Naruto bastante tranquilo.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo Sasuke muy confundido.

- ¿Todo de que? – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

- Solo eso vas a decir, que bien, ¿Qué no era tu sueño convertirte en Hokage? – dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- Mi sueño mas que ser Hokage era que las personas me respetaran, eso era lo único que yo deseaba, el ser Hokage fue un sueño que surgió a partir de eso. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Pues veras, como ya lo sabrás las personas de este aldea me han odiado prácticamente desde que naci por que el cuarto Hokage sello a Kyubi en mi interior, desde que tengo memoria recuerdo como todo el mundo me miraba mal y me trataban como si fuera la peor basura del mundo y yo nunca supe por que, a medida que iba creciendo vi como cada vez que hablaban del cuarto lo hacían con admiración y respeto y quería que me trataran así, fue en ese momento que surgió ese sueño de ser Hokage. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

Conforme el chico iba hablando muchas personas comenzaron a recordar como cada vez que lo veían se hacían a un lado y evitaban mirarlo o cruzarse con el.

- ¿Puedes creer lo idiota que fui?, quería ser como el maldito que arruino mi vida. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- No deberías hablar así del cuarto Hokage. – dijo Sasuke muy molesto al igual que algunas personas.

- Y dime, ¿como se supone que debería hablar de el?, a ver, no solo no fue capaz de vencer a Kyubi el solo sino que lo sello en el cuerpo de un recién nacido, destruyendo de esa forma su vida y condenándolo a ser el objeto de abuso e insultos de toda la aldea, además no solo fue capaz de hacérselo a alguien mas sino que fue tan desgraciado de usar como recipiente a su propio hijo. – dijo Naruto muy molesto.

En ese momento y con el comentario del rubio todos quedaron completamente pasmados, nadie podía reaccionar ni mucho menos decir algo, incluso Sasuke estaba conmocionado.

- ¿Qué pasa?, me vas a decir que no lo sabias. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- N, no, ¿pero como? – dijo Sasuke reaccionando.

- Fácil, cuando me uní a Kyubi me di cuenta que el chacra de el y el mío son iguales, además que el parecido entre los dos es obvio. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- Yo, no lo sabía. – dijo Sasuke un poco triste.

- No te sientas mal, yo tampoco lo supe hasta que uní a Kyubi, tal parece que el consejo de Konoha no quería que eso se supiera, pero no le prestes atención a eso, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con esta aldea, ya tengo todo lo que quería y mas en Suna, allá tengo el respeto de las personas, por primera vez en mi vida tengo un hogar, lo curioso es que no es en donde debería tenerlo. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Yo no se que decir. – dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido y confundido.

- No digas nada y continuemos luchando, entre mas rápido terminemos esta pelea, mas rápido me iré de aquí y volveré a mi hogar, cada segundo que paso aquí es una tortura. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿Eso piensas? – dijo Sasuke un poco triste.

- O vamos, no te pongas tristes, yo a ustedes les tengo mucho cariño, es más solo por ustedes es que me anime a venir a este lugar. – dijo Naruto muy sincero.

- De verdad. – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Si, tenía mis dudas de venir aquí ya que me podría poner un poco violento y destruir por completo esta aldea. – dijo Naruto sonriendo siniestramente.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sasuke un poco asustado.

- Vamos, tranquilo, era una broma. – dijo Naruto riéndose un poco.

- Tu y tus estúpidas bromas, hasta cuando de pondrás serio. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo un poco.

- Oye, vamos anímate un poco, con esa cara de gruñón no me extraña que Sakura y tu aun no hayan hecho nada de nada. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Sasuke un poco molesto y bastante avergonzado.

- Lo que escuchaste, deberías ser un poco mas abierto y sincero, así te ira mejor con ella. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿Qué a ti ella no te gustaba? – dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido.

- Tu lo dijiste, gustaba, hace tiempo de desenamore de ella. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Claro, después de todo ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mi, pero de ti cual chica se enamoraría. – dijo Sasuke tratando de molestar al chico.

Ante este comentario Naruto se quedo unos segundos en silencio y luego estallo en risa junto con Jiraiya mientras los compañeros de Naruto se molestaban y las chicas se sonrojaban mucho.

- De que te ríes. – dijo Sasuke muy confundido.

- De nada, luego te digo. – dijo Naruto recuperándose del ataque de risa.

- Oye Sasuke, tú has leído mis novelas. – dijo Jiraiya al lado de Tsunade.

- Claro que no. – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Lastima, por que si lo hicieras sabias que mis últimos tres libros están basados en cosas que Naruto a hecho en Suna. – dijo Jiraiya un poco serio.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Eso es verdad? – dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio.

- Bueno, solo te puedo decir que tengo muy buenas amigas allá. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa muy satisfactoria.

En eso momento las compañeras de Naruto se sonrojaron al recordar como ellas habían estada con el en mas de una oportunidad incluso Temari recordó lo que paso entre ella y el en su cumpleaños.

Por otra parte Hinata sentía que su mundo se despedazaba a pedazos al enterarse de eso.

- O vamos Sasuke, no es la gran cosa, después de todo, yo no estoy enamorando de ninguna de ellas, a decir verdad antes de irme de aquí me enamore de alguien, pero lo de ella y yo jamás va a ser realidad. – dijo Naruto un poco triste.

- Sakura. – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- No, alguien más pero eso no le voy a decir, ahora vas a comenzar a atacar tú o tengo que hacerlo yo ya que me canse de estar hablando tanto. – dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos.

Ante lo que dijo Naruto Hinata sintió que el alma le regreso al cuerpo aunque levemente por que ahora le quedaba la duda de quien será esa persona.

En ese momento Sasuke voló en dirección del rubio a toda velocidad pero este desapareció y apareció detrás de Sasuke con un rasegan en su mano y lo impacto en la espalda mandándolo contra el suelo, el Uchiha se recupero del golpe y se elevo a gran velocidad para descubrir a Naruto en el techo del edificio creando una serie de sellos, una gran cantidad de cuchillas de hielo se formo en el aire dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al pelinegro.

Sasuke las eludió pero vio como de la pares salían estacas de hielo por todas partes las cuales apenas lograba esquivar, estaba tan concentrado en esquivar las estacas de hielo que no vio el gran manto de nieve que cayo en el campo cubriéndolo todo, el pelinegro se sacudió la nieve que tenia encima y vio como el rubio caía en el suave terreno.

En ese momento el rubio realizo una gran serie de sellos y un dragón de nieve salió y embistió con fuerza al Uchiha que no pudo esquivarlo, cayo en la nieve pero vio como e dragón desaparecía y como Naruto se lanzaba contra el, intento cubrirse pero a una velocidad inigualable el rubio lo goleo por todas partes lastimándolo mucho, Sasuke quedo tirado en la nieve boca arriba y Naruto apareció sobre el y comenzó a concentrar chacra.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio una esfera de chacra superconcentrada en la mano del rubio que le apuntaba.

- Te rindes o te mueres. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Yo jamás me rendiré. – dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

- Como quieras. – dijo Naruto levantando ambas manos aumentando el tamaño de la esfera, es ese momento Sasuke creo un chidori y atravesó al rubio en el pecho, se sorprendió al ver que este no había esquivado el golpe pero se quedo aun mas sorprendido al ver que estallaba en una bola de humo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sasuke mirándose la mano.

Todos en las gradas estaban muy sorprendidos.

- Un clon. – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Así es. – dijo Naruto saliendo de una sombra en la pared frente a el.

- ¿Desde cuando? – dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- Desde que luche contra los Ambus, cree varios clones, me escondí en las sombras y luego desaparecí los demás y solo deje uno, la verdad esperaba que fuera suficiente para vencerlos a todos pero me descuide contigo. – dijo Naruto estirándose debido a la falta de activad física.

- Todo este tiempo y la batalla contra Lee, ese era un clon, desde cuando el tiene tanto poder. – pensó Sasuke muy asustado mientras el rubio se le acercaba.

**Hola a todos, lamento la demora en actualizar pero he estado algo ocupado, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo acabare la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke, que aun le falta para acabar.**

**Quiero agradecerle a DragFire, a taichimaster, a FAN BLEEDMAN, a rromy!!, a hina-chan, a Lilith, a Nagato, a Javier de Jesús. Gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capitulo les guste y muy pronto subiré el siguiente.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Naruto VS Konoha 3

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

**Capitulo 8: Naruto VS Konoha 3.**

El rubio se acercaba lentamente al pelinegro que estaba muy sorprendido y aun no reaccionaba.

- Pareces sorprendido. – dijo Naruto sonriendo macabramente.

- No es posible, un clon se destruye al contacto y a tu clon lo golpearon mucho. – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Eso es verdad, pero ya deberías saber que mis clones son especiales, perfeccione mis clones y estos solo desaparecen recibiendo un golpe mortal o si yo deseo que se vayan. – dijo Naruto caminando hacia el Uchiha.

- Impresionante. – dijo Sasuke levantándose.

- Veo que aun no decides rendirte. – dijo Naruto algo decepcionando.

- Jamás me rindo. – dijo Sasuke con orgullo en su voz.

- Sabes, ya me canse de esto, así que terminare este combate rápido. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

Sasuke se lanzo contra el rubio y le dio varias patadas y puños al rubio, luego cargo un rayo y lo impacto de lleno al Uzumaki que recibió todos los golpes y fue a dar contra una pared la cual del daño se rompió, las rocas cayeron sobre Naruto sepultándolo bajo los escombros.

El pelinegro cayó arrodillado al suelo y vio como las rocas se rompían en pedazos y Naruto salía de allí sacudiéndose el polvo.

- No estuvo mal, pero no me hizo nada. – dijo Naruto acercándose al pelinegro mientras creaba un rasengan en cada mano.

Sasuke intento levantarse pero antes de hacerlo Naruto apareció al lado de el con su mano derecha en el pecho del Uchiha impactándolo con el rasengan mandándolo a una gran velocidad contra una de las columnas a la altura de los espectadores, el pelinegro choco contra la columna lastimándose mucho pero antes de caer Naruto volvió a aparecer frente a el sujetándolo con su mano libre por el cuello, coloco su otra mano a la altura del pecho del ultimo usuario del sharingan y lo impacto con su segundo rasengan, la columna se hizo pedazos y se desquebrajo.

Sasuke tenia un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca y aun era sujetado por el rubio, este lo tiro a la arena pero la nieve amortiguo la caída, se acerco a el mientras creaba una esfera de chacra de color verde clara y se arrodillo frente al Uchiha, lo agarro por la camisa y el pelinegro lo miro, apenas podía mantenerse consciente y solo podía ver los ojos de su antiguo amigo que lo miraba de una forma escalofriante.

- Te rindes o te mueres, decide. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Yo nunca me rendiré. – dijo Sasuke con mucha dificultad.

En las gradas todos estaban en silencio y Sakura observaba atónita como su mejor amigo estaba a punto de matar a su ahora novio.

- Sabes, vas a morir sin cumplir tu objetivo, en verdad eres estúpido. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Sasuke tratando de mantenerse despierto.

- El día que comenzamos el equipo 7 tu dijiste que tenias dos objetivos, vengar la muerte de tu familia y hacer resurgir tu clan, si te mato ahora todo el clan Uchiha desaparecerá para siempre, eso es lo que quieres, hiciste todo lo que pudiste para matar a Itachi y juntos logramos vencer a Madara, vengaste a tu familia solo para morir aquí sin cumplir tu objetivo principal, eres un mediocre. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Me lo dice alguien que abandono su sueño. – dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- En mi caso es diferente, mis sueño mas que convertirme en Hokage era que las personas me respetaran, que me vieran como alguien no como siempre me miraban con odio y resentimiento, te recuerdo que me tuve que ir de este lugar por que decidieron que era muy peligroso y me iban a matar, es obvio que en esta aldea jamás me aceptaran y no puedo obligarlos a que me acepten como Hokage a la fuerza, además, en Suna, las personas me respetan, allá son un héroe, no como acá que siempre será un monstruo, esa es mi escusa, la tuya es que te da miedo abrirte a los demás. – dijo Naruto muy serio llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el estadio.

- Naruto-kun. – pensó Hinata muy sonrojada y triste por lo que decía el joven.

- De acuerdo, me rindo. – dijo Sasuke resignado.

- Que bueno. – dijo Naruto metiendo la esfera de chacra en el cuerpo del Uchiha que se asusto mucho al igual que los demás hasta que vieron como sus heridas sanaron y se levanto como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

El rubio se comenzó a reír ante la mirada de incomprensión del Uchiha hasta que este se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Me estabas amenazando con una esfera de chacra curativo. – dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- Si. – dijo Naruto entre risas.

- Eres un. – dijo Sasuke pero no pudo continuar ya se contagio de la risa de su oponente y comenzó a reírse.

Tsunade se levanto de su asiento y miro a los miembros del consejo.

- Sasuke Uchiha se ha rendido, imagino que ya podemos darle el titulo de chunnin a Naruto. – dijo Tsunade un poco seria.

Los miembros del consejo asintieron y luego se escucho una gran cantidad de aplausos por todo el estadio, el rubio miro como la gente aplaudía y cerró sus ojos un momento y se fue caminando sin darle mucha importancia, Sasuke lo siguió y lo alcanzo.

- Me sorprendes lo fuerte que tas puesto. – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Mucho entrenamiento. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- Oye, tú de verdad hiciste todo eso que dijo Jiraiya-sama. – dijo Sasuke un poco sonrojado.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Naruto un poco intrigado.

- Es que, bueno, yo y Sakura, aun no hemos tenido nada y quiero saber, que es lo que debo hacer, esas situaciones no son mi estilo. – dijo Sasuke muy apenado.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Naruto y comenzó a decirle varias cosas al pelinegro.

Al cabo de un par de minutos salieron del estadio en donde los esperaban sus compañeros, hablaron un poco pero debido a que ya era muy tarde se fueron a descansar ya que a primera hora de la mañana los ninjas de Suna partirían de regreso a su aldea.

En ese momento muy lejos de Konoha en unas montañas a las cuales son muy difíciles de llegar estaba un templo en donde estaba una joven de cabello verde oscuro, sus ojos eran como los d una serpiente y su piel era bastante pálida, debía tener al menos unos 18 o 19 años y estaba vestida como un ninja de la niebla que dejaba ver sus tan desarrollados atributos.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre de piel extremadamente blanca, ojos amarillos y un traje blanco con negro muy extraño.

- Así que el es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi. – dijo la joven mirando la foto de Naruto que tenia en las manos.

- Efectivamente señorita Sakuya, el es. – dijo el hombre con una voz bastante sórdida.

- ¿Qué esperas obtener con esta información Orochimaru? – dijo Sakuya muy seria.

- Lo que es mío, este cuerpo que tengo ahora aunque me duro mucho ya no va a durar mas tiempo y quiero el cuerpo que he deseado desde hace muchos años, tu tienes al Jinchuriki y yo al Uchiha, los dos ganamos. – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, al fin voy a conocer a alguien como yo. – dijo Sakuya muy seria.

Al día siguiente en Konoha en la mañana el grupo de Suna partió a su aldea y los pocos días llegaron a su hogar mientras lejos de allí un gran número de ninjas salió rumbo a Konoha guiado por Orochimaru y su líder, una joven a la cual le temían por que poseía un poder que era incalculable e inigualable.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les guste, quiero agradecerles a Javier de Jesús, a DragFire, a Carlos, a Lilith, a Nagato, a Drager Uzumaki, a FAN BLEEDMAN, a DRARKER, a XguillermoX y a Mireya Humbolt, gracias por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior y por apoyar esta historia.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y que tengan un buen día, hasta la próxima, si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla.**


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Amigos?

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

**Capitulo 9¿Amigos?**

En Sunagakure el rubio despertaba muy lentamente, estaba aburrido y cansado, se levanto de la cama, se baño, se cambio de ropa aunque parecía que todas las que usaba ahora eran iguales, salió hacia el edificio central de la ciudad, conforme caminaba la gente lo veía, lo saludaba y le hacia señales de respeto.

Llego al edificio y entro en donde un pelirrojo firmaba muchos papales.

- ¿Ocupado? – dijo Naruto de forma sarcástica.

- ¿Tú que crees? – dijo Gaara de la misma forma.

- Que lo estas. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Toma. – dijo Gaara buscando un pergamino y entregándose al rubio.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Naruto abriendo el pergamino.

- Es tu titulo de jounin de elite de Sunagakure. – dijo Gaara sonriendo.

- Excelente, al fin. – dijo Naruto muy feliz.

- Los chicos van a celebrar esta noche, vamos. – dijo Gaara mirando al joven.

- Claro. – dijo Naruto muy feliz.

- Entonces ayúdame con estos papeles. – dijo Gaara sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Simple, quieres fiesta, ayúdame. – dijo Gaara señalando una silla.

- Aprovechado. – dijo Naruto tomando la silla y comenzando a leer los papeles.

En ese momento un ninja entro corriendo en la oficina y lucia muy agitado.

- Kazekage-sama, nos llegaron informes que están atacando Konoha. – dijo en ninja muy agitado provocando que los dos presentes se lo quedaran mirando.

- Suena la alarma, quiero un grupo de asalto listo para partir de inmediato. – dijo Gaara muy serio.

- Parece que es mi primera misión jounin. – dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

En menos de media hora un gran número de casi 500 ninjas de la arena salió de la villa rumbo a Konoha a toda velocidad para ayudar.

Mientras eso pasaba en Konoha había una batalla encarnizada, no sabían quienes lo atacaban pues la mayoría no tenían bandas en su frente y los que la tenían eran de distintas aldeas por lo que no se sabía a ciencia cierta de donde provenían.

Lo que si quedaba claro era que eran muy fuertes ya que avanzaban como una marea llevándose todo lo que estaba delante de ellos.

La gran puerta cedió cuando una monstruosa serpiente inmensamente grande atravesó la puerta como si no estuviera.

Dentro de la aldea, Tsunade estaba liderando las defensas que poco a poco estaban siendo aplastadas.

- Demonios¿Pero quien es el que nos ataca? – dijo Tsunade muy molesta.

- Tan pronto te olvidas de tus viejos amigos. – dijo una voz muy siniestra llamando la atención de la mujer y de algunos de los presentes.

- Orochimaru. – dijo Tsunade al ver al exsannin al lado de la líder de los ninjas agresores.

- Es imposible, yo te mate. – dijo Sasuke que apareció delante de la rubia de la Hokage.

- Si, pero nuestro querido amigo Kabuto amablemente me dio su cuerpo para que yo viviera. – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Esta vez voy a matarte. – dijo Sasuke muy furioso lanzándose contra el ninja serpiente pero una gran descarga de chacra lo golpeo mandándolo rápidamente contra una pared la cual atravesó lastimándose mucho.

Sakura miro con odio a la joven que acompañaba al ninja serpiente ya que fue ella quien lanzo un rayo de sus manos directo al Uchiha.

- Ya lo debilite, ahora agárralo y has lo que quieras con el. – dijo Sakuya bajándose de la serpiente y acercándose lentamente a la Hokage mientras un grupo de Ambus la protegían.

- ¿En donde esta Naruto Uzumaki?, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi. – dijo Sakuya mirando desinteresadamente a la rubia.

- ¿Para que lo buscas? – dijo Tsunade mirando desafiante a la chica.

- Eso es un asunto mío. – dijo Sakuya sin mostrar mayor interés en la conversación.

- El no esta aquí, el se fue hace años para Sunagakure. – dijo Sakura mirando a la peliverde.

La joven se dio vuelta mientras Orochimaru quien había recogido el cuerpo de Sasuke esperaba que la joven regresara.

- No esta aquí. – dijo Sakuya un poco seria.

- Tranquila, ya vendrá mientras tanto, por que no me dejas destruir este lugar. – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo macabramente.

- Has lo que quieras. – dijo Sakuya sentándose en la serpiente.

Orochimaru bajo de la serpiente y se acerco a los atemorizados ninjas de Konoha.

Hizo unos sellos y creo una gran bola de fuego directo a ellos, Tsunade y Sakura golpearon el suelo con gran fuerza provocando que un gran número de rocas se interpusieran en el camino del letal ataque bloqueándolo pero produciendo una gran explosión.

Al levantarse vieron a Orochimaru que estaba a punto de arremeter de nuevo pero un kunai se clavo en su pierna y al intentar sacarlo este exploto despedazando el miembro.

Una nueva pierna apareció y miro al lugar de donde vino el kunai, allí vio un gran numero de ninjas de la arena liderados por Naruto, en cuanto Sakuya lo vio se levanto de la serpiente y lo miro muy interesada.

- Orochimaru, que esa cosa nunca se muere. – dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo un ninja a su lado.

- Encárguense de los demás, el fenómeno es mío. – dijo Naruto y todos desaparecieron.

El kitsune apareció frente al sannin mirándolo fijamente.

- Ha pasado tiempo. – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

- Mangekyo Sharingan. – dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y luego abrirlos con el dojutsu activado.

- ¿Pero como? – dijo Orochimaru muy sorprendido.

- Eso no te importa, Amaterasu. – dijo Naruto y una gran marea de llamas negras alcanzaron al sannin serpiente carbonizándolo por completo sin dejar cenizas.

- Hasta nunca. – dijo Naruto para luego mirar a la peliverde que lo observaba desde arriba de la serpiente.

Se le acerco lentamente pero la joven no hizo movimiento alguno más que mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Naruto al notar la intensa mirada de la joven.

- Yo soy Sakuya Shirakawa, la Jinchuriki de Hachibi. – dijo Sakuya mirando a Naruto.

- ¿Por qué atacas la aldea? – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica.

- Fue idea de Orochimaru, mi intención no era dañar a nadie solo quería verte. – dijo Sakuya muy seria.

- ¿A mi? – dijo Naruto muy sorprendido.

- Si, yo jamás pude conocer a alguien mas como yo, el me dijo que había otro como yo, por eso vine por ti. – dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Los demás que veían esta escena no se atrevían a hablar ni siquiera a interrumpir la charla entre los dos jinchurikis, Hinata llego hasta el lugar y vio a Naruto hablando con la desconocida mientras la batalla había terminado, los ninjas de la chica retrocedieron y se colocaron en posición de defensa detrás de la joven.

- ¿Qué deseas? – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Solo hablar. – dijo Sakuya mirando al rubio.

- De acuerdo, pero saca a tus hombres de la aldea. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

Ella levanto la mano y tan rápido como aparecieron sus hombres desaparecieron y aparecieron fuera de la aldea al igual que ambos jinchurikis.

- Así que tú también eres una Jinchuriki. – dijo Naruto como tratando de iniciar una conversación.

- Si, el líder de mi clan capturo a mi biju y lo sello en mi para que mi clan fuera el mas poderoso y temido de la aldea, sin embargo mi propia familia me rechazaba, siempre estuve sola hasta que me canse y me fui de la aldea, hice un grupo de ninjas renegados y bueno, hace un tiempo Orochimaru me busco y me dijo que lo ayudara a buscar a un joven y que el me iba a reunir con alguien como yo. – dijo Sakuya mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Yo nunca tuve familia, jamás supe quien era mi madre y al fusionarme con mi biju me entere de quien era mi padre, el cuarto Hokage, el mas grande ninja de la aldea sello a Kyubi en mi interior para evitar que destruyera Konoha, pero a la vez me condeno, hasta los doce años siempre estuve solo aguantándome las miradas y los insultos de las personas, a los 16 mi sello se rompió y la gente del pueblo quiso matarme pero mi maestro me llevo a la aldea de la arena, Gaara el Kazekage también es un Jinchuriki pero a el le extrajeron el demonio, el me recibió allá y le estoy agradecido. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Veo que tu también estas como yo, sin ningún tipo de apego por los humanos, entonces no creo que tengas problema en unirte a mi en mi sueño por conquistar el mundo. – dijo Sakuya mirando fijamente al joven.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto al escuchar el comentario de la chica.

- Si, los humanos nos tratan mal, nos desprecian, es hora de que nosotros dominemos el mundo. – dijo Sakuya muy seria.

- Yo no puedo permitir que lo hagas. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿Por qué?, tu mismo dijiste que te despreciaban y te querían matar, por que protegerlos. – dijo Sakuya muy confundida.

- A decir verdad ellos no me interesan, son mis amigos a los que quiero proteger, aquellos que de una u otra manera me ayudaron, es por ellos que no puedo dejar que hagas lo que quieres. – dijo Naruto preparándose para la batalla.

- Si eso es lo que deseas, pero te advierto, no eres el único que se fusiono con su biju. – dijo Sakuya colocándose también en posición de combate.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de agrado.**

**Quiero agradecer a Drager, a DragFire, a FAN BLEEDMAN, a Mireya Humbolt, a Carlos, a Lilith, a Nagato, Doremishine Itsuko y a XguillermoX por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste y nos vemos en el próximo.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Nuevo enemigo, El decimo bi

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

**Capitulo 10: Nuevo enemigo, El decimo biju.**

Un aura de peligro rodeaba el ambiente, las miradas de todos los ninjas y personas de la zona estaban fijas en los dos Jinchurikis, estos se miraban fijamente y no se movían, Naruto lentamente se quito las pesas que tenia en los brazos y piernas ante la mirada de la peliverde que lo miraba intensamente.

La tensión en el ambiente hacia que todos los espectadores tuvieran que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por respirar, de un rápido movimiento Sakuya mando un poderoso rayo contra el rubio que apenas tubo tiempo de esquivarlo.

Cayo unos metros alejado de la joven muy impresionado por la gran fuerza y velocidad del ataque que hizo un profundo cráter en el suelo.

- Puede que tu Biju sea el más poderoso pero hace apenas 5 años que te uniste a el, el mío y yo nos unimos hace más de 12 años. – dijo Sakuya mirando al rubio con sus ojos fríos y que no mostraban emociona alguna.

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos los presentes, los ninjas los buscaban con la mirada pero nada, la velocidad de ambos era inigualable, solo sentían los sonidos y los impactos de los golpes, Naruto apareció cayendo a una gran velocidad, giro en el aire y creando un Futon Rasen Shuriken lo lanzo mientras hacia una serie de sellos, el ataque subió hasta el cielo y luego mas de 100 copias de este salieron disparadas destrozando gran parte del terreno y causando un gran daño en el suelo.

Sakuya cayo rodando a causa de unos de los impactos pero recuperándose lanzo un rayo de sus manos que se convirtió en un gran dragón que se movía en el cielo (Mas o menos como Shen Long en DBZ) hacia Naruto, el rubio comenzó a girar sobre si mismo produciendo un gran huracán de fuego negro.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si enviando una onda de choque que mando a volar a varios ninjas y arranco de raíz algunos arboles cercanos del lugar en donde ocurrió la explicación.

Una vez que el humo se disipo todos vieron como Naruto y Sakuya se veían de forma retadora y con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Un aura verde de varias tonalidades comenzó a rodear a la joven dándole la apariencia de llamas, a Naruto le cubría una igual pero esta era de color roja y negra, una a una fueron apareciéndole colas a los dos Jinchurikis hasta que cada uno termino con 8 y 9 colas según fuera el caso.

La silueta de Naruto era lo único que se veía ya que el chacra que lo rodeaba lo cubría como si de una segunda piel se tratase, lo mismo pasaba con la chica serpiente. Naruto dio un fuerte golpe en la tierra haciendo que esta se abriera en dos y que un rio de lava saliera de esta directo a la joven.

Esta solo abrió la boca y lanzo un gran torrente de agua hacia la lava enfriándola y convirtiéndola en piedra, la joven miro como Kyubi/Naruto metía la mano en la tierra y luego fue atrapada por la mano del rubio que la lanzo contra una montaña, ella se levanto solo para ver como el rubio de un monstruoso salto llegaba hasta ya como si no fuera nada.

- Veo que ya dominas a la perfección todo tu poder. – dijo Sakuya con una voz siniestra.

- Tu también. – dijo Naruto con una voz aun mas siniestra.

Un poderoso rayo de energía salió de la boca de ambos Jinchurikis creando una luz tan cegadora como el sol que enviaba unos poderosos vientos que llegaban hasta Konoha y que causaban muchos estragos.

Ambos utilizaron sus máximos poderes en el ataque que exploto creando una explosión inmensa que destruyo por completo la gran montaña mandando una gran onda de choque por los alrededores que creo remolinos de vientos y que el cielo fuera cubierto de nubes negras de las cuales caían rayos.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y asustados por la monstruosa batalla que estaban viendo, no entendían como había dos seres con semejante poder, en la desaparecida montaña un gran pedazo de roca se rompió y de el salió Naruto aun en su forma demoniaca, miro los alrededores y vio a Sakuya en su forma humana inconsciente, se acerco a ella y vio como un aura negra salía de ella y se iba a toda velocidad, regreso a su forma original y se acerco hasta la inconsciente joven.

Esta abrió los ojos y vio al rubio frente a ella.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Sakuya mirando al rubio muy confundida.

- Yo soy Naruto, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi. – dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

- Tú también eres como yo, un momento que paso con esa cosa. – dijo Sakuya muy asustada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Naruto muy preocupado.

- El monstruo que enceraron los bijus hace cientos de años en una roca. – dijo Sakuya muy seria.

- Te refieres a Naraku (No se me ocurrió otro nombre). – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la joven con mucha ansiedad.

- Si, esa roca fue con la que los Akatsukis crearon al ídolo con el que extraían a los bijus, alguien la rompió, el se apareció delante de mi cuando iba hacia la cueva, hay que detenerlo antes de que recupere todos sus poderes.

- Yo destruí esa roca hace 5 años. – dijo Naruto recordando la batalla contra Pein y Madara.

- 5 años, no es posible. – dijo Sakuya muy asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

- Para mi eso solo fue hace un rato, que he hecho durante todo ese tiempo. – dijo Sakuya muy preocupada.

- Ahora que lo pienso si no mal recuerdo Naraku tenia el poder de controlar la mente de los humanos, claro, eso es, ahora lo entiendo todo, el origen de Akatsuki, el por que de que todos quisieran el poder de los bijus, todo era parte del plan de Naraku para que fuera liberado, solo un Jinchuriki podía liberarlo y la otra forma era que sus esencias fueran reunidas en esa roca para que el fuera libre, infecto mentes humanas y les dio poder para que hicieran su trabajo haciéndoles creer que podían controlar el poder de los bijus, Madara, Pein y el tipo que rompió mi sello, todos se creían ser el líder de Akatsuki pero el verdadero líder era Naraku. – dijo Naruto muy molesto.

- Y se metió en mi cuerpo todo este tiempo mientras recuperaba todos sus poderes. – dijo Sakuya mirando al rubio.

- Ven. – dijo Naruto tomando la mano de la joven y fueron a toda velocidad a Konoha.

Luego de una acalorada discusión que duro horas Naruto y Sakuya explicaron lo ocurrido ante todos los ninjas, explicaron que este criatura se había apoderado del cuerpo de la joven y por eso ella había atacado Konoha, una vez que todo el problema paso comenzaron a planear que iban a hacer con este nuevo enemigo el cual los dos Jinchurikis al tener recuerdos de los bijus sabían lo poderoso que era.

Sobre la montaña en donde estaban los rostros de los Hokages se encontraban Naruto, Sakuya, y los compañeros de Naruto de Konoha.

- ¿Qué es esa criatura llamada Naraku? – dijo Sakura muy nerviosa.

- Hace miles de años habían 10 bijus, el decimo era una criatura salvaje, sedienta de sangre y destrucción, todos nos manteníamos alejados de ella pero no podíamos resistir al ver como destruía todo a su paso, nos unimos en una batalla que duro días y con gran esfuerzo la vencimos, quedamos muy cansados pero la sellamos en una roca dentro de un volcán y esperábamos que se quedara allí por toda la eternidad. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Es una criatura que solo desea destrucción, muchas veces estuvo a punto de matar a varios bijus, ahora que esta libre solo dios sabe como lo detendremos. – dijo Sakuya un poco preocupada.

- Pero Naruto-kun es muy fuerte, estoy segura que el lo lograra. – dijo Hinata sin darse cuenta logrando que el rubio la miraba interesado produciendo que se sonrojara mucho.

- Hinata, eres muy amable pero la verdad no estoy muy seguro que pueda hacer eso. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿Tan poderoso es? – dijo Sakura muy asustada.

- Como no tienes idea. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

Con este último comentario todos quedaron muy asustados.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, lamento la demora y espero que les guste.**

**Agradezco a todos los que leen este fic especialmente a FAN BLEEDMAN, a Mireya Humbolt, a DragFire, a Javier de Jesús segura salas, a hannita asakura, doremishine itsuko, a drager, a Nagato y a lilith por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	11. Capitulo 11: La ultima batalla de los Ji

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

**Capitulo 11: La ultima batalla de los Jinchurikis.**

En la montaña de los rostros de los Hokages Naruto y compañía permanecían en un silencio mortal, nadie se atrevía a decir nada ni siquiera Sakuya que permanecía en silencio y con la mirada hacia el suelo.

- No se preocupen, puede que sea muy fuerte pero hay esperanzas de vencerlo. – dijo Naruto tratando de darle ánimos a sus amigos.

- Es verdad, la vencimos antes y podemos hacerlo de nuevo. – dijo Sakuya un poco animada.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron en silencio y miraron en la misma dirección al tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Sakura al ver la expresión de seriedad de ambos Jinchurikis.

- Ya viene. – dijo Sakuya un poco asustada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que llegue? – dijo Sasuke que ya se había recuperado y estaba al tanto de la situación.

- Una hora más o menos, en ese tiempo estará en Konoha. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Espero que podamos vencerlo. – dijo Sakuya un poco asustada.

- No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, ni a ti ni a ninguno de mis amigos. – dijo Naruto con una convicción que logro que la Jinchuriki de cabello verde e Hinata se sonrojaran.

En ese momento Lee que había permanecido tranquilo se levanto de golpe.

- Si, la llama de la juventud de Naruto-kun arde como las llamas del sol. – dijo Lee logrando que todos lo miraran con una gota en sus cabezas.

- Tienes mucho ánimo. – dijo Sakuya mirando al pelinegro de traje verde logrando que este se sonrojara.

- ¿Qué haremos? – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Primero evitar que llegue hasta acá, hay que luchar en una zona deshabitada. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- Muy bien, entonces debemos prepararnos para el combate. – dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto hacia unas posiciones de manos.

Ante la mirada de todos Naruto desapareció en un haz de luz dorado, llego hasta un valle y vio una enorme nube negra en dirección a Konoha. La nube se detuvo cerca del rubio.

- Eres muy valiente o demasiado estúpido. – dijo una voz dentro de la nube la cual se escuchaba extremadamente siniestra y demoniaca.

- Prefiero pensar que soy valiente. – dijo Naruto de forma retadora.

La gigantesca nube fue cambiando de forma y se trasformo en una gigantesca bestia que cayo frente al rubio, Naruto quedo muy sorprendido al ver a semejante criatura.

Cabeza de toro con unos gigantescos cuernos, torso de hombre musculoso y con unas enormes y filosas garras en las manos, desde la cintura tenia el cuerpo de un caballo como un centauro, tenia 10 colas de serpiente y unas enormes alas negras, sus ojos eran aun mas rojos que los del rubio y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de pelo negro.

En ese momento en Konoha Sakuya hacia unos sellos con las manos y un rayo salió de sus manos directo al cielo en donde una imagen se fue formando mostrando a Naruto y Naraku en el valle en donde estaban, la imagen fue vista por todos los habitantes de la aldea.

- Naruto-kun. - - pensó Hinata al ver al monstruo.

- Es más horrible de lo que veía en los recuerdos de Kyubi. – pensó Naruto un poco asustado.

- Te arrepientes de haber venido solo verdad, la última vez aunque fuiste el que mas daño me hizo fue gracias a que ustedes nueve lucharon juntos que me derrotaron, tu solo no me harás mucho daño. – dijo Naraku sonriendo macabramente.

- Pues eso solo lo sabremos luchando. – dijo Naruto quitándose las pesas de su cuerpo.

- No puedo jugar con este tipo, si me descuido me mata, será todo o nada. – pensó Naruto sacando el poder de sus colas.

Una capa de llamas negras y rojas cubrieron el cuerpo del Jinchuriki mientras las colas salían, una vez que las nueve colas habían salido se podía ver aun la forma de Naruto a través de las llamas.

- Veo que quieres pelear entonces. – dijo Naraku en tono burlón.

- No voy a permitir que llegues a Konoha. – dijo Naruto colocándose en posición de batalla.

- Valla, estas muy preocupado por proteger a gente que no lo merece, que durante toda tu vida no te trataron mal, te intentaron matar y aun así quieres pelear contra mi, además me cuesta creer que el temible Kyubi el cual era una criatura sedienta de sangra quiera proteger a unos humanos. – dijo Naraku sonriendo.

- Yo no soy Kyubi, tampoco soy Naruto, a pesar de lo que desee ellos ya no existen mas, pero algo me quedo de ellos, de Naruto la lealtad a los compañeros, el antiguo Naruto tenia amigos por los que daría la vida sin dudarlo, eso quedo en mi, Kyubi a pasar de todo lo maligno que era se encariño del chico y se sacrifico para que el continuara viviendo, puede ser que ellos ya existan pero tengo lo mejor de ambos y voy a utilizarlo para proteger a la gente que es importante para mi aunque eso me cueste la vida y créeme, si voy a morir te llevo conmigo pero de aquí no saldrás con vida. – dijo Naruto lazándose contra el gigantesco monstruo.

Naraku levanto una de sus manos y lanzo una gran esfera de energía oscura y con un gran poder demoniaco, el rubio esquivo el ataque pero la esfera golpeo el suelo creando una gran explosión, la onda de choque se siento en Konoha la cual estaba bastante alejada de la zona.

Naruto lanzo un rayo de energía de su boca el cual no le hizo ningún daño a la bestia de diez colas, esta giro su mano y estirándola le dio un fuerte manotazo al rubio mandándolo contra una montaña a una velocidad incalculable, la montaña se hizo pedazos y Naruto se levanto de los escombros muy lastimado.

Creo un futon rasen shuriken y lo lanzo contra la bestia, el cual recibió de lleno pero sin ningún daño aparente.

- Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer. – dijo Naraku estirando su mano.

El joven trato de escapar pero la mano de la bestia oscura fue más rápida, lo elevo hasta las nubes y lo azoto contra el suelo con una fuerza apocalíptica. En el lugar en donde callo Naruto había un enorme cráter y el rubio aun con su forma demoniaca activada se levantaba aunque muy lastimado.

- Que golpe. – dijo Naruto tosiendo un poco de sangre.

- ¿Te rindes? – dijo Naraku sonriendo.

- Primero muerto. – dijo Naruto de forma retadora.

- Bueno. – dijo Naraku al tiempo que reunía una gran cantidad de energía maligna en su boca.

La enorme bestia lanzo un poderoso rayo de color negro hacia Naruto el cual se cubrió con sus manos y con una capa de chacra, una explosión inimaginable que creo un temblor que llego hasta Konoha.

- Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata muy asustada y a punto de desmayarse mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Luego del temblor vieron que Naruto aun en su forma demoniaca se levantaba muy mal herido levantándose con mucho esfuerzo.

- Bueno, creo que me va a tocar usar esa técnica, en algún momento la tendría que usar, solo espero hacerla bien. – pensó Naruto levantándose.

Naraku vio como Naruto levanto sus manos y una de sus colas, en estas se creo una esfera de fuego, las toras ocho colas se unieron en grupo de dos en forma de X y en cada grupo se formo otra esfera, una de aguas, aire, tierra y electricidad.

La bestia de diez colas comenzó a reunir energía para un nuevo rayo más poderoso que el anterior, las 5 esferas que Naruto tenia las mezclo en una gigantesca de varios colores en su mano derecha.

- Técnica de los cinco elementos, extinción final. – dijo Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad contra la bestia.

Esta lanzo su rayo pero el joven paso a través de este recibiendo un gran daño e impacto la esfera de energía en el pecho del monstruo, una súper explosión sacudió toda esa zona creando huracanes, terremotos y que las olas del mar cercano al lugar llegando a varias partes del mundo, debido a la técnica en Konoha solo vieron un brillo cegador seguido de un gran terremoto que no duro mucho que cuando acabo dejo ver la zona de la batalla totalmente desierta, solo había un cráter inmenso al cual le cabían algunas montañas y que era muy profundo.

En la imagen no se veía rastro alguno de los dos oponentes y eso preocupo a los amigos de Naruto, ellos sin perder tiempo salieron de la aldea hacia la zona para buscar a su compañero.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, les informo que ya no falta mucho para terminar este fic así que tratare de actualizarlo muy pronto.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen este fic especialmente a DragFire, a kiuto, a rlmileneos, a FAN BLEEDMAN, a Lilith y a Nagato, gracias a todos ustedes por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	12. Capitulo 12: El final de una aventura y

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

**Capitulo 12: El final de una aventura y el comienzo de otra.**

Luego de al menos dos horas de una marcha sin parar al lugar de la batalla los ninjas de Konoha vieron el nada pequeño cráter en donde la técnica de su rubio amigo le había impactado a la bestia de diez colas, en el lugar no había ni un solo árbol solo un enorme y humeante cráter y no había rastro de su rubio amigo.

Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a buscar rastros del olor de Naruto mientras Hinata y Neji usaban su Byakugan para revisar los alrededores, algunos ninjas de Sunagakure aparecieron y ayudaron en la búsqueda pero la noche llego y ellos aun no lo encontraban.

- ¿Cómo es posible?, tenemos horas buscándolo y nada, como pudo haber desaparecido así como así tan rápido, estaba muy mal herido como para alejarse tanto. – dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- Quisiera equivocarme pero es posible que el haya perecido en la explosión. – dijo Shino muy pensativo.

- No digas eso, Naruto no moriría así de fácil. – dijo Sakura mirando con rabia al domador de insectos.

- El estaba muy malherido y la cantidad de chacra que uso en esa técnica fue asombrosa, mira el diámetro de esa explosión y aun más el de la onda expansiva, seria virtualmente imposible escapar de algo así estando en el centro. – dijo Shino muy serio y todos los demás se quedaron callados.

- No, Naruto-kun está vivo, lo sé, el no está muerto lo sé. – dijo Hinata muy seria logrando que todos la vieran.

- En eso Hinata tiene razón, la llama de la juventud de Naruto-kun no se extinguirá así de fácil. – dijo Lee casi gritando.

- Alguien se acerca. – dijo Sakuya mirando con sus ojos de serpiente en dirección al norte.

- Vaya, no pensé en encontrarlos por aquí, tal parece que Karin-chan tenía razón. – dijo la voz de un hombre acercándose al grupo.

- Suigetsu. – dijo Sasuke al reconocer la voz.

- Hola Sasuke, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. – dijo el peli plateado al verlos.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – dijo Sasuke mirando a su antiguo aliado.

- Bueno, Karin me mando para acá, encontramos a un amigo tuyo cerca de nuestra casa e imaginamos que lo estarían buscando. – dijo Suigetsu sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Karin sintió un gran despliegue de chacra y luego una explosión que casi derriba nuestra casa, cuando salí a ver qué pasaba vi algo que choco contra una montaña muy rápido, fui a ver y encontré a tu amigo Naruto, estaba muy malherido y Karin lo está cuidando, ella me mando a buscarlo. – dijo Suigetsu muy tranquilo.

- Está vivo, está bien. – dijo Hinata muy angustiada.

- Estaba muy maltrecho pero sobrevivirá, se de muy buena fuente que ese niño es muy resistente, bueno, aunque ya no es un niño. – dijo Suigetsu sonriendo.

- Llévanos con él. – dijo Sasuke a lo que todos partieron rumbo al lugar en donde se encontraba su amigo.

- Oye Suigetsu. – dijo Sasuke mirando al peli plateado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Suigetsu mirando a su ex compañero.

- ¿Qué hacías tú con Karin? – dijo Sasuke un poco intrigado.

- Pues veras, ella y yo nos casamos. – dijo Suigetsu un poco sonrojado.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido.

- Pues sí, tenemos una hija. – dijo Suigetsu muy contento.

- Pero si ustedes parecían que querían matarse. – dijo Sasuke recordando las constante peleas de esos dos.

- Para que veas. – dijo Suigetsu sonriendo.

- ¿Qué paso con Jugo? – dijo Sasuke bastante curioso.

- Esta en un templo, se volvió monje y allí esta tan tranquilo que no ha tenido más ataques. – dijo Suigetsu muy serio.

Así sin decir más nada el grupo llego hasta una cabaña luego de varias horas de viaje, entraron en la casa y vieron a una pequeña niña de unos 2 o 3 años sentada en una silla y a una mujer pelirroja sentada en silla enfrente de una cama en donde había un hombre acostado.

- Veo que los encontraste. – dijo Karin mirando a los recién llegados.

- ¿Cómo está Naruto? – dijo Sasuke acercándose a la cama.

Allí vio a Naruto acostado en la cama, no tenia puesto nada sombre el torso y tenía una toalla húmeda en la frente.

- Un poco mal, tiene varias fracturas en todo el cuerpo eso sin contar con que sus reservas de chacra están casi nulas, es mas no sé como sigue con vida. – dijo Karin levantándose de la silla.

Hinata no era capaz de acercarse y veía todo destrozada desde la puerta.

La Jinchuriki de las ocho colas se acerco al rubio y coloco sus dos manos sobre el pecho de esta.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Sakura mirando a la peli verde.

- Ayudándolo, tu eres ninja medico verdad, ayúdame. – dijo Sakuya mientras sus manos enviaban chacra curativo dentro del cuerpo del joven ninja.

La kunoichi de cabellos rozados se acerco al joven y también lo empezó a curar, varios minutos después ambas se alejaron del chico y estaban muy agotadas y cansadas.

- ¿Cómo esta? – dijo Hinata muy preocupada.

- Ya no tiene ningún daño pero su chacra esta casi agotado, habrá que esperar a que se recupere por sí mismo. – dijo Sakura muy cansada.

- Debemos llevarlo a Konoha, Tsunade-sama se encargara de cuidarlo. – dijo Sasuke mirando al joven rubio.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo regreso a la villa de la hoja con el rubio en una camilla, al llegar todos los aldeanos veían como Naruto era transportado inconsciente hacia el hospital, los siguientes 5 días Naruto se la paso inconsciente hasta que finalmente despertó.

- Buenos días bello durmiente. – dijo una voz al lado del joven.

- ¿Ero-sennin? – dijo Naruto al ver al peliblanco.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decirme así? – dijo Jiraiya un poco molesto.

- Quizás cuando dejes de serlo. – dijo Naruto riéndose un poco.

- Te felicito, lograste hacer tu técnica de los cinco elementos. – dijo Jiraiya muy impresionado.

- Si, pero casi me mato al hacerla, eso de combinar cinco elementos el la mayor de todas las locuras que he hecho como Naruto o como Kyubi, por fortuna logre hacer el jutsu del cuarto y me escape por un pelo pero estaba tan cansado que no lo pude controlar y me estrelle con una montaña algo lejos de donde estaba. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- Si que te diste duro, has estado inconsciente por casi una semana. – dijo Jiraiya mirando a su pupilo.

- ¿Qué paso con Sakuya? – dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

- Bueno, el consejo al ver los poderes de Naraku acepto que ella estaba siendo controlada por este demonio y no le hizo nada, Gaara la acepto a ella y a sus hombres en la arena, aunque si me sorprendió algo. – dijo Jiraiya con una cara un poco extraña.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto mirando a su maestro.

- Creo que está saliendo con Lee. – dijo Jiraiya sin creérselo.

- ¿Con el cejotas? – dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama de la impresión y luego reírse como un maniático.

- Si, al parecer le gusto los ánimos de ese chico. – dijo Jiraiya también riéndose.

- Me alegro por él, aunque eso es algo extraño. – dijo Naruto aun riéndose pero en ese momento tocan la puerta.

- Te dejo. – dijo Jiraiya saltando por la ventana.

La puerta se abre dejando pasar a Hinata que al ver al rubio despierto se arroja sobre el abrazándolo pero luego al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejo de el muy sonrojada dejando al joven con un gran rojo en sus morenas mejillas.

- Me, me alegra que ya es, estés mejor Naru, Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

- Gra, gracias. – dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado.

Ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio y no decían nada, el rubio la miro detenidamente y ella al sentir la mirada de él lo miro y volteo para otro lado.

El rubio se sonrojo un poco, intento decir algo pero se arrepintió y miro por la ventana.

- Mañana regreso a Suna. – dijo Naruto mirando el cielo.

- Vas, ¿Vas a volver a visitarnos verdad? – dijo Hinata mirándolo tristemente.

- No estoy seguro, sabes que no soy muy bien recibido aquí. – dijo Naruto con la mirada un poco triste.

- Eso no es cierto, desde que se enteraron que eras el hijo del cuarto y te vieron luchar contra esa criatura para evitar que destruyera la aldea han cambiado de opinión, hace poco escuche a hablar a varios aldeanos hablando que esperan que te recuperes para agradecerte por haber evitado que esa cosa nos matara a todos. – dijo Hinata con tanta convicción que ni siquiera tartamudeo.

- Eso es lo que me molesta, ellos no me respetan a mí sino a mi padre, mi deseo solo era que me reconocieran por Naruto Uzumaki no como el Jinchuriki del Kyubi ni tampoco como el hijo del cuarto, pero bueno, supongo que no hay de otra. – dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

- Yo, yo te, yo te veo a ti Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos mientras su rostro alcanzaba unos grados de rojo aun no descubiertos por la humanidad.

El rubio la miro y por varios minutos ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos como hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, sin saber exactamente por qué la Hyuga tomo el valor suficiente como para hacerle una pregunta al Uzumaki, una duda que la estaba carcomiendo desde los exámenes chunnin.

- Naruto-kun, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Jiraiya-sama?, lo de que has tenido muchas novias allá en la arena. – dijo Hinata muy preocupada por la respuesta.

- Mas o menos, solo han sido relaciones pasajeras, nada serio, solo lo hacia para tratar de olvidar a alguien que me robo el corazón y con la cual no puedo estar. – dijo Naruto apretando los puños con fuerza.

- De, ¿De quién hablas? – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa y un poco ansiosa.

- Bueno, ella es alguien muy importante aquí en Konoha, pero la razón por la que no puedo estar con ella es porque su padre jamás permitiría que estuviera conmigo, además aquí en Konoha yo no soy muy bien recibido y aunque nadie intentaría hacerme daño al ver mis poderes no quiero ponerla en peligro, ni mucho menos que la gente la trate mal por mi culpa. – dijo Naruto mirando por la ventana.

El corazón de la Hyuga latía fuera de control, y con paso tembloroso se acerco a donde estaba el joven.

- Estoy, estoy segura que ella estaría dispuesta a aguantar lo que sea por ti. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa pero aun acercándose a el.

- Quizás pero no puedo permitir que ella haga eso por mí. – dijo Naruto sin mirar a la joven.

- ¿Y si ella te acompaña a Sunagakure? – dijo Hinata estando ya al lado del rubio.

- Yo no creo que sea justo que abandone a su familia, sus sueños y su carrera por mi, eso no seria justo y jamás permitiré que algo malo te pasara por mi culpa. - dijo Naruto mirando a la joven de ojos perlados.

Hinata ahora si que estaba nerviosa, los ojos rojos de su amado desprendían una calidez que sentía como su rostro se volvía más rojo e intenso que el propio chacra del Kyubi, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a escapar de su cuerpo.

- Esa chica eres tu Hinata-chan, después que el sello del Kyubi se rompió te escuche llorando, y al fusionarme con el Kyubi me di cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que por idiota y estar viendo hacia otro lado no me di cuenta. – dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama.

La pelinegra no salía de su asombro, no podía hablar y escuchaba atenta cada palabra que el decía.

- Debí darme cuanta antes y desde que me di cuenta de eso no pude sacarte de mi mente y de corazón, saber que sentías eso por mi desde que éramos niños fue algo que me alegro como no tienes idea pero lo que mas me tortura es el hecho de que no importa lo que haga no podremos estar juntos. – dijo Naruto parado al lado de la cama y mirando a la Hyuga.

- Yo, yo quiero, yo quiero irme contigo Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata mirando al joven.

- ¿De verdad serias capaz de abandonarlo todo por mi?, a tu familia, amigos, tu carrera, todo, eso no seria justo contigo. – dijo Naruto colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella.

- Pero, yo, yo no quiero separarme de ti. – dijo Hinata colocando una mano en la mejilla del joven de ojos rojos.

- Yo tampoco, pero tu padre jamás aceptaría que tu estés con alguien como yo además, tu vida esta aquí lejos de mi. – dijo Naruto un poco triste.

- Pero. – dijo Hinata quien ya no aguantaba mas las ganas de llorar.

Lagrimas brillantes descendían del rostro de la joven pelinegra destrozando el corazón del antiguo Jinchuriki del Kyubi, este solo abrazo a la joven tratando de calmarla, ella se aferro a el como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás y permanecieron así por varios minutos.

- Es mejor que te vallas, se esta haciendo tarde. – dijo Naruto de manera triste.

Ella asintió aun abrazada al joven y sin levantar la cara se separo de el y salió de la puerta sin despedirse y sin mirar atrás, Naruto pudo escuchar algunos de los sollozos de la joven a medida que se alejaba, el apretó las manos con tata fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en sus manos enterrándoselas y derramando un poco de sangre.

- Crees que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, allá en Sunagakure solo hablabas de ella y ahora la alejas así, ni siquiera se por que le dijiste que la querías solo para dejarla así, ilusionarla y luego destrozarla, desde cuando eres tan cruel. – dijo Jiraiya en la ventana mirando a su alumno un poco molesto.

- No se por que se lo dije, simplemente no pude evitarlo, no lo pensé solo paso, crees que yo estoy muy contento, me siento como la peor persona del mundo, no se como mi padre tubo que condenarme a este infierno, si no fuera por haber sellado a Kyubi en mi hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, aunque en Suna me siento bien no puedo estar con la persona que amo, ella pertenece aquí, alejarla de todo esto por mi seria aun mas cruel de mi parte. – dijo Naruto apretando sus dientes.

- Quizás no todo sea como dices. – pensó Jiraiya mirando a su alumno.

A las pocas horas Naruto se había recuperado y fue dado de alta, todos se enteraron de la noticia y ese mismo día para despedirse de su amigo quien al día siguiente se iría hacia Suna hicieron una fiesta, a la fiesta acudieron todos los amigos del rubio en Konoha, la fiesta comenzó y todos festejaban pero algo que muchos notaron el extraño ambiente que había entre Hinata y el joven rubio.

Todos se dieron cuenta de las casi disimuladas miradas que ambos se lanzaban y la expresión de tristeza que ambos tenían, sin que el rubio se percatara alguien se coloco justo a su lado y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro asustando un poco al joven.

La sorpresa de Naruto fue grande al darse cuenta que su visitante era Hiashi Hyuga y este lo miraba con un rostro muy serio.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado? – dijo Hiashi mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Si claro Hiashi-sama. – dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla.

Ambos salieron del salón y fueron hasta un jardín en donde el hombre se detuvo y miro fijamente al rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa entre mi Hija Hinata y tú? – dijo Hiashi muy serio.

- Na, nada, ella y yo solo somos amigos. – dijo Naruto un poco asustado.

- Desde esta tarde cuando regreso del hospital en donde estabas ha estado muy callada y triste, ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – dijo Hiashi mirando con recelo al joven.

- Mañana partiré de regreso a Suna y no regresare mas así que no se preocupe, yo no voy a volver a acercare a Hinata, tranquilícese, no va a volver a tener que ver a ella conmigo de nuevo. – dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

- ¿Alguna vez te he pedido que te alejes de mi hija?, no creas que yo soy igual a la mayoría, hasta donde recuerdo en ningún momento le he prohibido a acercarse a ti. – dijo Hiashi mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Bueno, pero que no usted es el líder del clan Hyuga, yo creí que usted al igual que los del consejo me querían matar. – dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

- Si te refieres a la decisión de matarse esta fue tomada por los aldeanos, yo decidí que fueron ellos los que eligieran por que te iba a condenar a muerte así como así, además tu padre y yo fuimos grandes amigos y jamás intentaría matar a su hijo. – dijo Hiashi muy serio.

- Usted y el fueron amigos. – dijo Naruto muy sorprendido.

- Bastante, el me dejo algo para ti, toma. – dijo Hiashi mientras sacaba un pergamino y se lo lanzaba al rubio.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo Naruto al recibir el pergamino.

- Es un mensaje de tu padre, tienes que abrirlo y firmarlo con tu sangre para verlo. – dijo Hiashi entrando en la fiesta. – Si vuelves a hacerle daño a mi hija voy a matarte con mis propias manos no me importa que tan fuerte seas. – dijo entrando en el edificio.

Naruto no se movía y solo tenia el pergamino en las manos, sabia quien era su padre gracias a las memorias del Kyubi pero de su madre no sabia nada, a lo mejor era una foto y por fin la vería, sabría quien fue, se alejo un poco e hizo el jutsu de su padre apareciendo un poco alejado de Konoha, ya allí abrió el pergamino, entre tanto en la fiesta Sakuya se dio cuenta de la partida de Naruto e hizo un jutsu y creo una esfera de cristal y vio al rubio, todos los invitados vieron esto y se acercaron a ver incluso Hinata.

Allí vieron como Naruto terminaba de abrir el pergamino el cual estaba completamente en blanco, se mordió el dedo y cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir escribió su nombre como lo hizo con el pergamino que le dio Jiraiya para el contrato con los sapos, una vez que termino de escribir el nombre las letras desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Naruto confundido.

Del pergamino comenzó a salir un humo blanco y luego hubo una explosión, al disiparse el humo la figura de un hombre emergió del humo, tenia el cabello rubio, un traje jounin junto a una capa blanca con llamas y tenia los ojos azules, una figura que Naruto reconoció al instante.

- Padre. – dijo Naruto al ver frente a el al cuarto Hokage.

- Hola Naruto. – dijo Minato sonriendo cálidamente.

- ¿Creí que había muerto? – dijo Naruto mirando con duda al hombre frente a el.

- Así es, yo solo soy una parte de la conciencia de mi yo original, este es un mensaje que te deje antes de morir en la batalla contra Kyubi para explicarte por que lo selle en ti. – dijo Minato mirando fijamente a su hijo.

- Entiendo, solo eres una parte de su chacra que reacciona con mi sangre para hacerlo reaccionar. – dijo Naruto un poco intrigado.

- En otras palabras si. – dijo Minato muy serio.

- Pues habla, quiero saber que excusas tienes para arruinar mi vida de esa forma. – dijo Naruto muy molesto.

- Naruto, yo nunca creí que los aldeanos te tratarían de esa manera, yo imagine que ellos seguirían mi petición y te tratarían como a un héroe, veo que me equivoque. – dijo Minato bastante triste.

- Pues no se que esperabas, ¿de verdad imaginaste que ellos tratarían bien a aquel que tenia en su interior al demonio que mato a sus familias?, puedo recordar a todas y a cada una de las personas que Kyubi mato, el placer que sentía en ese momento, ¿Cómo esperabas que me trataran bien? – dijo Naruto molesto.

- Yo creí que ellos entenderían que tu no eres el demonio, yo tenia la certeza de que el pueblo que yo salve comprendería que gracias a ti el Kyubi jamás podría lastimarlos, que gracias a que lo mantenías atrapado en tu cuerpo ellos estarían a salvo, supongo que siempre he tenido el mal habito de creer que todos son buenos, toda mi vida me la pase creyendo que todos somos buenos y por eso confié demasiado en las personas. – dijo Minato muy triste.

- Si, creo que se a lo que te refieres. – dijo Naruto sentándose en el suelo.

- Imagino que l heredaste de mi. – dijo Minato sonriendo de forma triste.

- Creo que si, preguntaría que ¿Por qué de todos los bebes de Konoha me escogiste a mi? Pero creo que se la respuesta, no querías sacrificar a nadie y hacerlo conmigo fue la única opción que tenias. – dijo Naruto con los puños cerrados.

- Si, aunque no fue mi mejor decisión, por ella tú sufriste mucho. – dijo Minato muy arrepentido.

- Lo se, no es justo pero no tenias opción. – dijo Naruto mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿No estas molesto? – dijo Minato sorprendido.

- Lo estoy pero entiendo por que lo hiciste, quizás si yo estuviera en esa misma situación haría lo mismo, nos parecemos mas de lo que creía, solo quería saber por que lo habías hecho, solo eso quería saber. – dijo Naruto levantándose.

- Tienes el mismo corazón de tu madre. – dijo Minato sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo era ella?, ¿Qué le paso? – dijo Naruto muy intrigado.

- Ella era la mujer mas hermosa que conocí en mi vida, tenía un carácter muy fuerte, aun cuando estaba muy delicada de salud no desistió, el parto se complico pero ella no murió hasta que tú naciste y te abrazo, después de eso murió, era muy terca, creo que de ella sacaste tu carácter. – dijo Minato sonriendo.

- Ya veo. – dijo Naruto un poco triste.

- Toma. – dijo Minato lanzándole un collar a su hijo con un medallón metálico.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo Naruto abriéndolo.

- Es una foto de tu madre y mía, para que no nos olvides. – dijo Minato desapareciendo.

- Adiós padre. – dijo Naruto mirando como el rubio desaparecía.

- Cuídate mucho. – dijo Minato al desapareciendo completamente.

El pergamino se quemo y solo quedo polvo, Naruto se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo, abrió el medallón y vio a una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules con una gran sonrisa abrazada a su padre.

- Esta debes ser tu mamá.- dijo Naruto en un susurro.

Se quedo sentado en el suelo solo unos minutos mas con los ojos cerrados y después se levanto y fue hacia la fiesta.

Llego al edificio y cuando entro muchos se lo quedaron mirando pero el rubio no se daba cuenta, solo se acerco hasta el líder del clan Hyuga.

- Gracias. – dijo Naruto y siguió caminando.

Sin mas Naruto salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar por la aldea, era ya muy tarde y la gran mayoría de todos los negocios estaba cerrado, el mitad demonio sintió una presencia detrás de el y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una joven con unos ojos tan blancos y brillantes como la luna misma.

- Hola Hinata- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Es, ¿Estas bien? – dijo Hinata un poco preocupada.

- Si, a decir verdad, nunca me he sentido mejor. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Yo, vi lo que ocurrió, tu padre era una muy buena persona y actuó de buena fe. – dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada al ver que el joven se le acercaba.

- Hinata, ¿aun estas dispuesta a irte conmigo a Suna? – dijo Naruto mirando a la pelinegra.

- Claro. – dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

- Entonces, vente conmigo. – dijo Naruto tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a el.

La Hyuga no dijo nada y solo cerro los ojos y entreabrió los labios al notar la cercanía de el, lo siguiente que sintió fue algo chocando con sus labios, eran los de el besándola en un beso cargado de pura ternura, la pareja de enamorados continuó besándose bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas hasta que a la mañana siguiente el grupo de ninjas de la arena, Naruto e Hinata junto a Sakuya y su ejercito personal estaban en las puertas de Konoha a punto de partir para la aldea de la arena.

- Naruto, mas te vale que cuides muy bien a mi hija o te voy a matar, te lo juro. – dijo Hiashi muy serio.

- No se preocupe, jamás permitiré que algo malo le pase. – dijo Naruto abrazándola por la cintura logrando que ella se sonrojara.

- Bueno, cuídense mucho y vengan a visitarnos. – dijo Tsunade muy contenta.

- Lo haremos. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos voy a vencerte inepto. – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Puedes intentarlo pero lo dudo. – dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar junto al grupo de viaje.

De esa forma el grupo salió de Konoha rumbo a Sunagakure en donde comenzaría una nueva vida para todos en donde por fin los sueños de muchos se harían realidad.

**FIN.**

**Hola a todos, espero que la hayan pasado bien, lamento mucho la demora por eso publique el resto de la historia de una sola vez, espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos.**

**Agradesco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia en especial a Guili-Uchiha93, a DecoBlack FM, a DragFire, a Nagato y a Hinakura1 por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**De igual manera agradesco a hina-chan, a Lilith, a Gabe Logan, a FAN BLEEDMAN, a DragFire, a Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked, a Nagato, a XguillermoX, a INEN, a Darwin, a KaworuM, a Nekito.Tennie, a Liz, a fern25, a DRARKER, a taichimaster, a rromy, a Javier de jesus, Carlos, drager uzumaki, a Mireya Humbolt, a drager, a doremishine itsuko, a Javier de jesus segura Salazar, a hannita asakura, a kiuto, a rlmileneos, a Guili-Uchiha93 y a Hinakura1 por haber dejado reviews en los capítulos anteriores.**

**Quiero agradecer también a DecoBlack FM, a DragFire, a FAN BLEEDMAN, a Hinakura1, a KaworuM, a Kirry, a Kushina-chan, a Mireya Humbolt, a Mitsukuni-Chan, a Nekito.Tennie, a XguillermoX, a YumiLyokoGen08, a bln26, a djtranceevolution, a exeafirm, a hannita asakura, a rromy y a sauron-dmx por haber puesto este fic en sus favoritos.**

**Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia, muchas gracias a todos.**


End file.
